In Love and Football
by HavishamWard
Summary: Katniss Everdeen trains the dolphins at the Indianapolis Zoo... she's quiet and shy and living a lonely life, but she has a good reason why. Peeta Mellark is a NFL football star and he's had his eye on Katniss for a while now. Can he convince her that it's okay to let people into her life? And possibly even fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my third fanfic on this site. Check out my others "The Farmer's Daughter" and "Dreams Come True" and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I like the idea of AU's because of the imagination and creativity people come up with in these characters in The Hunger Games. Plus, it's just fun to tell stories.

This one is told from mainly Katniss' point of view and she will be more like the real Katniss from Collins' wonderful series. And Peeta is going to be even sexier and he's going to be trying very hard to get Katniss out of her shell. Hope you like it!

Chapter One: Ocean Blue

I've been living in Indianapolis for three years now… I left home when I was twenty. There was nothing left for me there. No mother, no father, no sister… and I wouldn't consider anyone I knew to be a friend, not even the crabby old lady who took me in at the orphanage after my parents and sister died in a car crash. She's was nice, yes. But I was never so glad to leave a place in my life.

So I moved here, to Indianapolis. I don't know why I chose this city, but I just ended up here. I love animals so I somehow landed a job at the zoo downtown. At first, I was hired to clean the ocean animal's buildings, but soon I was caught talking to one of the dolphins by Sae, the lead trainer. She was pissed at first that I wasn't doing the job I was hired for. But as soon as she saw which dolphin I was interacting with, she softened and asked me how I got him to come up to me. Apparently, this dolphin had issues with people, being new at the zoo. I guess that he connected with me because I was new too, but later I learned that he lost his family in a cruel dolphin hunt and he was the only survivor. _Just Like Me._

So since then, Jet and I have been partners for every dolphin show at the zoo. Sae taught me how to train him and I spend most of my days with him, teaching him flips and other fun things that kids like to see. I get up every morning at four 'o'clock and walk to work from my apartment, which I share with 'my friends' Johanna and Madge. Every day, it's the same routine. Wake up… I don't shower in the mornings because I spend most of the day in the pool with Jet anyways. Walk along the canal that leads to the zoo; most mornings, there are tons of people running or biking along the path that leads me to my job. I spend about ten hours a day at the zoo before I leave and then walk some more to my other job, waitressing at The Colt's Club, where every drunken football fan spends most of their afternoons. I leave that job usually before midnight every night, thankful that there are others who can close down at bar time. That leaves me only a few hours for sleep; I'm okay with that. Sleep only brings nightmares.

Johanna Mason and Madge Undersee are my roommates. We actually are pretty close, considering we are three very different people.

Johanna is the confident, sexy, and a little crazy, with the go-getter attitude. She has that I-don't-give-a-shit attitude too. She is gorgeous, curvy and with tan skin, short light brown hair and light honey colored eyes. Everywhere we go, she gets the men's attention by climbing up onto the bar to show off her killer dance moves and her loud voice. Plus, everyone loves a sense of humor and she's got one. She is currently working at a bank as a loan processor.

Madge is the tall, blond Barbie doll. She's thin and she's very health conscious; her mother was a model and her father is the governor of Indiana. She's rich. Every guy notices her too, but in a much more subtle way. She's soft spoken and very kind and polite all the time. She writes for the Indianapolis Star… the health column, of course. And it's because of her that Jo and I are vegetarians. If one of us even mentions a brat or a steak, she breaks down into tears.

Me, on the other hand… I'm just plain. Katniss Everdeen. Small town girl moved to big city to start fresh. Madge and Johanna insist that if I cared, I could have any guy out there willing to put up with me. I'm average height, a little thin- actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the same size from the waist down. The only curves I have are my breasts; the only things I got from my mother. Otherwise I look like my father… long scrawny legs and arms, long dark brown hair, olive skin and big grey eyes. My cheeks are always rosy and my lips are full with a light shade of pink. When I do smile, which is rare… I am proud of my straight white teeth that had to go through years of wearing braces during my ugly duckling faze. I always braid my hair to the side in order to hide a nasty scar on my neck that leads down my shoulder and onto my back. I have a few more to match it, which is why people don't really see me naked. I dress in mostly jeans and solid colored t-shirts, never bright colors. I have a lot of wetsuits that I wear for work and the occasional black bikini if I know I'm in the training center alone where no one can see. Madge and Johanna have a much better understanding of fashion than I do and once in a while they will get me into a sexy little dress when we go dancing.

This morning as I walk to work, I make my daily trip to Starbucks for a caramel macchiato and head down the sidewalk along the canal. I see the same people every morning, but we never speak. It's too early to be friendly… and I'm not friendly any time of day.

I observe my surroundings like I do every morning. The big football stadium is to my left and just beyond that is a brand new shiny hotel called the WB Marriot. Johanna and I went in to see if we could use the bathroom once, but really we just wanted to say we were in it. The concierge asked us politely to leave before he called the cops. I'm surprised he didn't call them anyways because of all the angry obscenities Johanna was yelling as we were ushered out.

I like this part of downtown because of the canal and the trees. It gives it a little country feel to the city.

The dolphin facility is empty when I get to work… I'm always the first one here. I go to my locker and change before going to say good morning to Jet. I tie on a bikini top, but pull on a wet suit over my lower body so when people start coming to see the dolphins, I can just slip my arms through it and zip it up to my neck. My morning goes by pretty quickly while I teach Jet a new hand gesture that will tell him to jump up high enough to touch the big ball hanging from the ceiling. By the time the zoo opens, there aren't many people waiting to come in to see Jet and the nine other dolphins we have here. As I work with Jet, I don't even notice the large group of men that sneak in without me knowing.

"Kat, we got a group for ya!" Sae yells from behind me, making me jump. Shit, I hate when she does that!

I turn around to see about fifteen to twenty grown men staring at me and some at the dolphins swimming around in the water. I slip my arms into the sleeves of my wetsuit and zip it up quickly, praying to God that none of these men saw my scars. Because even I have to admit, some of them were pretty attractive. They are all wearing blue and white clothing… looks like some kind of sports team, but I don't let my eyes linger long enough to see any symbols or words that are on the clothing.

I hop off my platform and turn to the group, "Good morning," I say to them and I hear several responses.

"Katniss is going to introduce herself and our dolphins," Sae explains to them before turning to me, "Katniss, the football team has the day off from training today so they came to check out the zoo, isn't that wonderful?"

I nod slightly, eyeing the group of men, "yes, yes, how nice," I say, completely unenthused.

"Great!" Sae says, clapping her hands together. "I'll leave you to it."

Shit… Shit shit shit! I'm supposed to show a bunch of dumb football players how we interact with the dolphins.

I take a deep sigh and motion the group towards the stands, "if you don't want to get wet, then sit up higher," I explain, "but if you want to get wet then sit up close."

They all sit close. Of course.

"Well I'm Katniss… I mainly work with Jet here," I tell them, indicating my dolphin. "we have a total of ten dolphins here at the zoo, but Jet is the only one who has lived anywhere else other than here and also is the only one we have who is not related to any of our other dolphins. He is a young male and he has the temperament of a teenage boy, don't you baby?" I say while I make a motion for Jet and he bobs his head up and down like he's agreeing with me. I get a few laughs from the group of football players.

"Jet was orphaned after a group of dolphin hunters killed his family and his friends… as far as we know, he was the only survivor," I go on to tell them, "Does anyone have any questions at all so far?"

I see a copper haired man raise his hand, "yeah… cuteness, right?"

I blush, "It's Katniss."

"Right, cuteness," he says again, chuckling to himself as I roll my eyes. "How long have you been training Jet?"

"Almost three years…"

"And what made you want to do that?" someone else asks, but I didn't see who with my eyes downcast. I don't like talking about myself.

"I don't know…" I shrug, "it just kind of happened… I got a job here to clean and then I met Jet and we connected," I pause, "we have a lot in common."

I busy myself by picking up my bucket of fish for Jet and my whistle.

"Okay, so Jet has a lot of energy and he likes to get people wet so just be prepared," I warn them as I throw Jet a tiny fish for reinforcement, "Ready, baby? Say hello to your guests…" I say as I wave my hand. Immediately he copies me with his fin and waves at the group. "Good boy," I throw him another fish.

I lift my whistle to my mouth and raise my hand while Jet watched me for his next command. I push my hand in a forward motion and he skims the surface of the water on his tailfin before leaping backwards into the water.

"Good boy, Jet," I say as the group of men clap, "Okay, let's get them wet!"

For the next several minutes, I give Jet the signal to dive and splash around and I turn around to see all the men dripping in water. I can't help but smirk as I see the man who called me 'cuteness' completely soaked in water. I give Jet an extra fish for that one.

I see my co-worker, Annie, and motion for her to come over to keep all these football players entertained on their day off. She walks over slowly and I can tell she is nervous. She is a lot like me where she doesn't like too many people looking at her… and she hates talking about herself too.

Annie is tall and thin with fair skin and curly brown hair and big dark brown eyes. As soon as she joins us, I notice that the obnoxious guy with copper hair has become noticeably quiet… hmm? Maybe he thinks Annie is cute?

"Gentlemen, this is Annie Cresta," I introduce her, "Annie, these are the Indianapolis Colts… apparently they have the day off."

Annie nods and smiles and I see her make eye contact with the copper haired man, "well, welcome to the zoo! My dolphins are Chemo and Carter; they are the biggest dolphins here at the zoo, both weighing in at about 500 pounds."

I am immediately thankful for Annie; she is better at working the crowd than I am and she knows a lot more about dolphins anyways. I get into the water with Jet as Annie continues to explain a dolphin's diet and exercise schedule here at the zoo. I play around in the water with Jet; opening my arms and he swims into me as though he's giving me a hug and he presses his mouth to my cheek like he's kissing me. Every now and then I give a gesture and he does a cool trick. I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me and it makes me feel uneasy so I look up to the group of men, but they are all looking at Annie, listening intently… except for one pair of bright blue, ocean colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assumptions

For a moment, I let myself get lost in his eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes. He's looking right into my own eyes and I shift in the water awkwardly, my mind begging him to look at something else. No one has ever looked at me this way before.

This man has fair skin, light freckles and shaggy curly blond hair. If he was standing, I would get he's about 6"4 or 6"5. He's lean, but his body is all muscle, being an athlete. I'm sure he could easily throw me up against the headboard.

Where the hell did that come from, Everdeen?

I swallow hard as he runs a long finger over his lower lip, still not taking his eyes off mine. As I feel my cheeks warm, I notice a small smirk playing on his lips. He knows that he's making me uncomfortable. It's not until the man next to him nudges him in the ribs that he looks away from me… finally. He's so intimidating, but damn he's sexy.

Annie and I continue to show off Jet, Chemo and Carter. We get them to do all sorts of jumps and dives and it looks like the football players are really having a good time. At around noon, I notice Johanna and Madge standing in the doorway and I wave at them to come and sit down and watch.

"I taught Jet a new trick this morning, so let's see if he remembers what to do. I stand on the platform where I am still partially in the water and throw Jet a fish. "Ready, baby?" Jet swims to the center of the pool and turns back again to look at me, waiting for my command. I blow my whistle and point to the ball hanging from the ceiling. Jet dives into the water and a moment later, he jumps high out of the water and touches the ball with his nose.

Everyone cheers loudly and I can't help but feel so proud of my dolphin for learning that trick in just a few hours.

"Way to go, baby," I tell him as he swims over to me for a treat. I throw him three fish and then open my arms for him to hug me and he does. I can tell when Jet is smiling.

"Well, I think it's time that the dolphins need to rest… we're having a show later at two 'o'clock so they need to save some energy," Annie tells the group. "We hope you had a good time and hope to see you again… bring your families next time."

A few of the older looking men assure us they will be back with their wives and kids and most of them make their way towards the door. I make my way over to Madge and Johanna, who are both eyeing the younger football players. Johanna takes a look at every one of them while I notice Madge's gaze is set on one in particular with dark hair and tan skin.

"Aren't you the luckiest little bitch I know…" Johanna tells me as I approach them.

I roll my eyes at her, but before I can say anything Madge clears her throat and puts on her impressive smile; the one that she flashes when she's trying to impress a guy. I turn around to see five of the football players standing behind me. One of them being the curly haired blond who I locked eyes with earlier.

"Uh… did you guys enjoy the show?" I ask awkwardly.

They nod and smile, "yeah, it was great…" a blond spikey haired guy tells me as he eyes up Johanna.

Madge nudges me, "Katniss, aren't you going to introduce us?" she says, the smile still plastered to her face.

"Well, I don't really…" I'm cut off by the dark haired guy who is reaching out to shake Madge's hand.

"Gale Hawthorne," he tells us, shaking mine and Johanna's hands too, "Defensive End."

"I'm Cato Cooper," the spikey haired blond says with a nod, "Linebacker."

I don't know why they're telling us their position… that means nothing to Madge and me, who would rather watch swimming or tennis. But Johanna is a huge Colt's fan.

"Donny Thresh," says the tallest man I've ever seen, "Linebacker." Even Madge, who is pretty tall for a girl, only reaches his shoulders. When he shakes my hand, I notice that his hand completely envelopes mine. Cripes, he's huge!

I keep looking at the curly haired blond, who doesn't take his eyes off me. I want to know his name.

"Andrew Boggs, and I'm a wide receiver with that asshole over there," another man says, pointing over his shoulder to the copper haired man, who is chatting up Annie. They both look very into each other. "That's Finnick Odair."

When he says the name, I know I've heard it before. I'm pretty sure Johanna has an Odair Colt's jersey she wears on Sunday afternoons and the occasional Monday night football.

I look to the curly haired blond and our eyes lock before I have to look away because my cheeks are feeling hot, "I'm Peeta," he says, holding his hand out for me to shake. I take it and he gives it a gentle squeeze, causing an electric current to shoot through my arm and into my entire body and down to my toes.

Gale slaps him on the back, "the best damn quarterback in the NFL!"

Peeta blushes slightly and shakes his head while he shakes Madge's and Johanna's hands too.

"Uh- well… these are my roommates, Johanna and Madge," I tell them, indicating my two friends.

I am immediately grateful that Johanna and Madge take over the conversation; they know I lack in social confidence. I go over to clean up my fish bucket and grab a towel… Peeta, the best damn quarterback in the NFL, is on my tail.

"You're really good with him," he tells me as I empty my bucket of fish where Jet is swimming.

I look down and smile shyly, "Thanks, I really enjoy it," I say.

"I can tell. You're really comfortable in the water…"

I don't really know what to say to that so I decide on staying silent. But he continues to speak, somehow knowing that I'm not a talker.

"So… you from Indianapolis?"

I shake my head, "nope, just moved here a few years ago."

I eye him up and down out of the corner of my eye. Why is he here talking to me when there is a Barbie doll and sexy Johanna right over there? He smiles at me.

"You're pretty quiet, huh?"

I nod, taking note that he is probably from the south somewhere, due to his accent. He continues to follow me as I make my way around the pool to clean up the area.

"Where you from?" he asks next.

I stop and narrow my eyes at him, "Why do you want to know?"

He chuckles, running a hand through his hair, "Are you always this complicated?" he pauses. I chose to ignore that question. "I guess I'm just trying to get to know you…"

I roll my eyes, "sure… let me just lay it out for you… I'm not really the kind of girl who wants to fuck a football player for fun okay? I think you'd do better with a cheerleader type."

He looks taken aback, but he fires back at me, "so you just _assume_ that I _assume_ that you are willing to just get into bed with me without a proper date first? If we're going to be assuming things, Katniss, then we're just going to make asses of ourselves here."

Again, I have nothing to say back. My dad always made that little joke. His voice runs through my head, _'You know, Katniss, when you assume things, it only makes an ass out of you and me.'_

"Besides, how do you know I'm even hitting on you?" he asks me, a smirk on his face.

"Well… well, I don't, I guess," I stutter. I look up at him to see that he's amused by me. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, but continues to smile, "So, Katniss, where are you from?"

I smile back and I can't help it, I answer, "Originally, a small town called Hayward, Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin… so, you're a Packers fan?" he asks next.

I shrug, "I don't really know football," I admit.

His smile widens and his eyes narrow, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"What?"

He chuckles, "you know, that thing young people do together when they want to get to know each other…" he jokes, "Let me take you out on a date."

"I'm not sure if you want to take me to some fancy dinner…"

He chuckles again and I notice that I like the sound, "Katniss, you're making assumptions again… I'm a low key kind of guy."

I think it over for a moment, taking glances at Madge, Johanna and Annie, who are all lost in conversations with the men before them. I look up at Peeta again to see him patiently waiting for an answer.

"I, um… I've never been on a date…" I admit, my cheeks flaming.

He looks surprised, but only for a second, "Good, then I'll take you on your first date."

I shift awkwardly, "I haven't said yes yet."

He shakes his head and laughs, "I'll take good care of you…" he promises, "You can even bring that can of pepper spray that you carry when you walk by the canal."

I look up, shocked, "What? Are you a stalker?"

He looks embarrassed, "No! I just… I stay at the Marriot and I just… I notice you sometimes. You walk to work every morning and… and I just notice you okay?"

I nod slowly, "That's still kind of weird."

He's blushing now and I'm glad I made him feel uneasy; the way he's made me feel since I noticed his eyes on me. We stand there staring at each other for a moment. I realize he's still waiting for an answer.

It's just one date, Everdeen… he'll see how boring and closed off you are and he won't want a second one. It'll be fine. I have to admit that a little human interaction with someone other than Madge, Johanna and co-workers would be a nice change.

Suddenly, he reaches out for my hand… taking it in his own and gently squeezing it, letting that electric current shoot through me again. No… No, this isn't a good idea… I'm going to want to keep him around, but he won't stay and I'll just be disappointed. Alone again.

As if he can read my thoughts, he speaks, "We'll start with one date," he says.

I give up on my thoughts telling me to say no, hell no and run… I nod, smiling shyly at him, "One date."


	3. Chapter 3

My shift at The Colt's Club has just started… this place is the craziest bar downtown. I can't really complain though because the tips alone in one weekend can pay my rent.

As I wipe glasses down to prepare for the crowd of beer drinkers, I can't help but think about what I had just agreed to earlier today. What the hell was I thinking? Agreeing to go out on a date with a professional football player… oh and not just any professional football player! Peeta Mellark… Quarterback of the Indianapolis Colts for two years now and he's already won a super bowl. At least this is what Johanna informed me of when I had told her and Madge that I had a date tomorrow night. Madge had insisted that I let her go shopping for what I would be wearing tomorrow night. I knew I couldn't object… Madge is very persistent.

The night passes quickly at the bar and before I know it, I'm walking home with an extra two hundred dollars worth of tips… not bad for a Friday night.

When I get home, Johanna and Madge are waiting for me… but they aren't alone. Two of the football players from earlier are here… in our apartment. Gale and I think the spiky haired blond is… Cato?

"Kat, hey!" Madge says excitedly as I deadbolt the door behind me. "We just got back from dancing!"

I nod as I set my bag down and kick off my shoes, "cool…" I say, not knowing what else to say. I make my way to the kitchen and open the fridge for a bottle of water.

"So Katniss," Cato speaks up, "I hear you have a big date with Peeta tomorrow night huh?"

I nod, blushing slightly, "Yep, he's going to pick me up at eight…"

"He's a good guy, you'll like him," Gale says.

"Oh yeah?" I say. This is so awkward.

"He was my roommate at Texas A&M," Gale goes on, "I've known him for almost eight years."

I nod again because that's all I know how to do in this type of situation.

"You're lucky he's a talker," Cato pipes up, chuckling, "otherwise you'd be on a pretty lame date."

I smile slightly because I know he's right. Peeta better be a talker if he wants to spend some time with me.

I say goodnight to them and head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I lay down, I think and I hope that tomorrow goes well… it would be nice to have someone in my life… but then again, I can tell that Peeta is an extremely charming guy… I could fall in love with him. And that would be bad. He would leave or something could happen to him… either way, I wouldn't be able to keep him forever. I sigh and close my eyes. One Date.

(Peeta POV)

I can't believe she said yes… I knew from the first time I saw her that she was quiet and shy person, but today I learned that she is extremely closed off. Good thing I like a challenge.

I know something has happened to her to make her this way… I think back to the scars I saw on her neck and on her back when I saw her in her bikini top today. I know something has happened and it makes me sad… such a beautiful and loving girl shouldn't be so afraid to be with people. I even saw it with her own roommates today. Madge and Johanna obviously love Katniss… I could tell when Johanna pulled me aside on our way to the parking lot at the zoo to tell me that if I hurt Katniss, she wouldn't hesitate to come after me with an axe. At first I laughed thinking she was joking around, but I was corrected by the crazy look she had in her eyes.

The first time I saw Katniss was a year ago… last summer, I was staying in the same hotel suite I'm in now that overlooks the sidewalk next to the canal that leads towards the zoo. For a few weeks I would look out the window early in the morning before going to training camp and I would watch this girl with a braid and a backpack. After a while, I actually got the guts to go down to her level and watch her from starbucks across the street. Every morning, she came in to order the same thing. Caramel Macchiato. And then I would watch out the window as she made her way to work.

She was probably right when she asked me if I was a stalker, but I didn't look at it that way… she was just interesting and beautiful and I wanted to watch her as much as I could before my busy schedule took place during football season. I memorized the clothes she wore, her facial expressions, her voice when she ordered at starbucks, the way her hair blew in the wind… everything about her appearance, I knew… and I took those memories with me during the season. I also give her the credit for being my good luck charm last year… Football players are superstitious. Some don't wash their spandex, some wear lucky socks, some wear the same nut cup they've worn since high school. Last season, I thought of Katniss and we won the super bowl and I was the league's most valuable player.

So when a few of the guys suggested we go to the zoo on our day off, I jumped at the opportunity that I might run into her. And there she was… knee deep in a dolphin pool, throwing fish and looking happier and more comfortable than I had ever seen her.

And I was even more shocked that she had opened up to me in only the short time I had alone with her. That's a start…

(Katniss)

"Will you just hold still?" Madge tells Katniss for the tenth time while curling her hair. "I swear, you're like a child."

I sigh heavily, "Hurry, it's almost eight, he's going to be here any minute and I don't even have that stupid dress on… if you can call it a dress! It probably won't even cover my ass," I grumble, "I'm going to look like a hussy."

"Hush, it's classy and it's going to look awesome on you…" Madge tells me again.

Johanna had already done my make up for me… I told her to keep it light so I still look like myself and I'm actually pretty pleased with it. She managed a light smoky color around my eyes to match the dark purple dress they bought for me yesterday.

The dress isn't as short as I expected it to me, but I still tell myself to not bend over at all tonight. If I happen to drop something, just wait for Peeta to pick it up.

I take a last look in the mirror. The dress is killer, I have to admit; silky dark purple fabric that covers my shoulders but has a deep vee in the front, exposing just how much cleavage I have. I borrowed Jo's black flats and my hair is parted in the middle and down in loose curls that reach the middle of my back. I grab the black clutch that Madge insisted I borrow just as I hear a knock at the door.

Shit… I look over to Johanna, silently begging her to answer the door before going to hide in the hallway. We had once made a pact that if a date ever came to the door wearing white shoes and had a comb over then one of us would shoo him away.

She looks through the peak hole and gives me the thumbs up as she opens the door.

"Peeta!" she greets him, ushering him into our house, "she's almost ready."

I take a deep breath and walk into the living room, where Peeta is waiting with his hands in his pockets. Of course, he looks incredibly handsome, wearing a dark pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. I blush when he looks at me like I'm the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. I bet he makes all the girls feel this way.

"Hey Katniss," he says as I make my way closer to him, "You look beautiful."

I smile shyly not looking at him, "Thanks, uh… you look nice too."

"Have fun!" Johanna says, shutting the door as soon as Peeta and I are out in the hallway. Before we walk away, we hear happy screaming and shouting coming from inside my apartment.

"Finally!" I hear Madge and Jo's muffled shout of happiness.

I look up at Peeta, who is smiling at me with his eyebrows lifted.

"They've been waiting for this day to come for so long…" he says chuckling, motioning me to the elevator.

When we get down to the first floor and out into the parking garage, I'm expecting to see a fancy car, but instead he leads me to a crotch rocket… I laugh, thinking he's just joking around, but then he hands me a helmet.

I look at him and narrow my eyes, "You're kidding me right?"

I smirks, "hell no, I love this thing!"

I look at the helmet he's holding out to me and then at the bare legs… Way to listen to your friends and wearing a dress, Everdeen… you're in a jam here.

I realize Peeta is looking at me like he's very amused. I narrow my eyes again and grab the helmet and shoving it over my head. I fumble with the chinstrap because I'm so nervous, having never ridden in anything but a car or truck or the subway before.

"Let me," he says, taking hold of the chinstrap and fastening it for me, careful not to pull it too tight. "Well don't you look cute," he adds.

I roll my eyes as he puts on his own helmet, one with a visor.

He gets on the crotch rocket and waits for me to climb on behind him. I pull my dress down as far as it will go before carefully lifting one leg over the seat and settling behind him. I notice the amused smirk he's giving me and I narrow my eyes yet again.

"Okay, hang on, baby," he says and I snake my arms around his strong waist.

He starts the engine and we surge forward. I squeal a little as he picks up pace out of the parking garage and I can feel him laughing at me from squeezing him so tightly. It's funny, I've never been on one of these and right away, I was pretty terrified… but then that feeling faded and now I'm feeling pretty safe with this guy driving.

We drive through downtown and out passed the zoo and end up in a rural area. It's about a twenty minute ride before Peeta pulls into a parking lot of a boathouse restaurant that overlooks the river. The view takes my breath away. He gets off the crotch rocket first and helps me off.

The hostess puts us at a table on the deck overlooking the river and I can't help but notice the looks people give Peeta. The women bat blush and bat their eyes and the men are in awe because he's the quarterback to their favorite team.

"What can I get you two to drink tonight?" a waiter asks after he greets us.

"Just water for me," Peeta tells him before turning to me, "Get whatever you want."

I look over the drink menu, biting my lip, "uh, I think I'll try the Celebration Martini, please, and water…"

The waiter complements my drink choice, telling me it's one of the bartender's specials before turning away to get our drinks.

I take a moment to take in the view. White twinkle lights are hanging all over the dock and the sun is just going down across the river. I'm taken out of my reverie when I notice Peeta watching me.

I look at him shyly, "how'd you find this place?"

"My throwing coach, Haymitch, recommended it…" he tells me, "He likes to drink and he promised that this bar made the best cocktails and had the best assortment of beer."

"But you ordered water…" I say, as the waiter returned and set down our drinks.

Peeta orders an appetizer and his own meal before I order my minestrone soup and a small salad.

"I don't drink," Peeta tells me after the waiter disappears with our order. "As an athlete, it's not the best thing, plus I'm driving, Katniss."

I take a bigger gulp of my martini than I actually should… hmm… tastes like pears. I watch him as he runs his thumb over his lower lip. That's pretty hot.

"So, Katniss," he begins and I shift in my seat. Here's where he asks me questions about myself. I hold my breath waiting for the awkward questions about my family… "What's your favorite color?"

I'm so surprised that I actually laugh… a real laugh, out loud and everything.

He looks at me smiling as if he expected that reaction.

"I like blue… but a bright blue like the ocean," I tell him.

He looks at me expectantly, "this is where you ask me what mine is…"

I laugh again. What the hell?

"Okay, what is your favorite color, Peeta?"

He smiles when I say his name, "Red," he says before adding as he looks down at my dress, "although tonight I think purple is my favorite color."

I narrow my eyes, "you're going to take a look at my chest when you know I can see you?"

"I'm sorry, I'll only do it when you're not looking," he says, laughing and I laugh with him.

Like I said, he's charming… it is hard not to like this guy.

For the next two hours, he does the talking. He tells me about home, which is just outside of Houston, Texas. He has two loving parents and three brothers and a dog named Penny. His brothers are all younger than him and they love that their big brother is in the NFL. I smile when he talks about them… I thought I would feel sad since I don't have my family anymore, but when he talks about them, I'm reminded of how much I loved my family… still love my family. He talks about football… which I thought would be boring, but it's nice to see him talk about something he loves so much.

"So, uh… what about you, Katniss?" he asks me and I can see he's nervous asking me this question. He knows I don't open up to people about myself.

"I uh, I like to read," I offer, because right now that's really all I want to say.

He looks like that's just another thing he's adding to a list of things he already knows about me.

He actually holds my hand as we walk back to his crotch rocket and again he straps the helmet on for me. As I hold on to him while he drives, I can't help but smell his clothes and file his scent away in the file of things I want to remember about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them so much! Here's the next chapter… Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 4: A Second Date?

After our dinner, Peeta drives me through town again until we are parked at the Lucas Oil Stadium. I laugh a little when I see the sign that says RESERVED FOR PEETA MELLARK in the spot that we are parked in.

"What?" he asks me after hearing my laugh.

I point to the sign, "Mr. Popular gets the closest parking spot huh?"

He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair before grabbing my hand and leading me to a door where he pulls out a card, waving it in front of a scanner before it unlocks.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I ask him as he turns on a light and we walk down a long hallway.

He smirks, "I'm positive."

I follow him through the building until we're standing in front of an electrical box. He opens it and flips a few of the switches and then motions for me to follow him.

He's got me curious… I don't know what the heck he's doing…

"That's the locker room," he says, pointing to a door as we walk by it, "I won't take you in there; it probably stinks."

I laugh nervously, but continue to follow him until we are standing in front of a large curtain.

He turns and smiles at me before pulling it to the side and allowing me to step through first. My jaw drops immediately at the sight before me. I continue to walk through the tunnel, my eyes looking up and all around me. The stadium is empty and it's huge. The lights are amazing and I'm speechless.

I look at Peeta and I blush when I see that he's watching my every move.

"What do you think?" he asks after a while.

It's a question that I can answer easily. I turn and smile at him.

"It's amazing…"

He smiles and takes my hand, leading me to the center of the field, where the view is even more amazing.

"This is my favorite place…" he tells me as he turns to face me, "Like when you're in the pool with Jet," he pauses, stepping closer to me and I can feel his breath on my cheek. "This is where I like to be."

I look up at him and I notice his eyes are a darker shade of blue… it's beautiful and sexy. I ignore my thoughts telling me that I shouldn't and I stand on my toes and kiss him hard on the lips. It takes him a moment to respond, but when he does, his hands are in my hair and his mouth is opening to invite me in. I relish in the taste of his mouth and the heat that comes off his tongue as it touches my own.

Maybe it's the few cocktails I had at dinner tonight or maybe it's just that this guy is so sweet and so sexy that I find myself being a little bolder.

We both lower our hands at the same time, his to my waist and mine to his firm chest…

Wait, no… Stop! I pull away quickly and I'm unable to look at him. We are both breathing heavily and when I catch my breath I speak…

"Take me home, please," I say, unable to meet his eyes.

If I look at them I know they'll be asking me if I'm alright… he'll ask me if something's wrong and I'll need to explain. I would tell him the truth because I know I can't lie to those blue eyes.

"Yes, of course," he says and he reaches for my hand, but I flinch away and he takes a step back. "I won't hurt you, Katniss."

I nod because I know it's true, but I need to go home, "I'm sorry… I just think it's time for me to go home."

He does a really good job of hiding his disappointment as I follow him out of the stadium and back out to his crotch rocket, where he again straps me into my helmet. After he gets settled, he turns to look at me still standing next to him.

He smiles, "Ready?"

I nod, "I, uh… I just want you to know I had a great time," I tell him before settling behind him.

He smiles at me over his shoulder as he starts the engine.

When Peeta pulls into the parking garage of my building, I'm kind of bummed that the night is over… which is another reason why I think it needs to end. I said before that this guy is hard not to like. He has managed to make me laugh and I was surprised that he really didn't bombard me with questions… I can see that he's willing to let me go at my own pace. But then again, maybe he already knows we won't be going out again so he's not bothering to ask me about myself. Yeah that's it… he's just a nice guy that I will have one date with, one amazing kiss with… while managing to leave me, Katniss Everdeen, wanting another one.

There are a few suspicious looking men standing by the elevator door smoking cigarettes. He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him and I can't help but think he is trying to tell these guys not to fuck with me because they'll get Peeta if they do.

"Is this a pretty safe neighborhood?" he asks as we enter the elevator.

I shrug, "It's safe for downtown Indianapolis…"

I look over to see his jaw tighten, but he doesn't say anything else on the subject.

When we get to my door, I pull out my keys and begin to say goodnight, but he stops me by taking my hand. I turn to look at him smirking…

"I know that you wanted it to stop, but," he pauses, "but I really liked that kiss."

I nod my head because I did too, but I don't want to admit it to him.

"Goodnight, Katniss…" he says before he gets back into the elevator. I stare in awe after him, bringing my fingers to my lips where I can still feel his.

As soon as the elevator door dings closed, the door behind me opens quickly and I turn to see Madge and Johanna waiting for me to tell them every detail of my first date.

(Peeta)

Katniss is all I can think about for the last few days… I think that our date actually went better than I thought it would. I made her laugh. She was able to tell me at least one thing that she likes. And she did kiss me… that was the most amazing kiss. She tasted like pears…

_I like to read…_ her voice goes through my head over and over all day long.

My coaches and a few guys on the team take notice that my mind is in other places, but I don't say anything. I just keep waiting for the right moment to try and talk to her again.

I am thankful that Gale has been hanging out with Madge so when she's at the hotel, I'm able to ask her how Katniss has been the last few days.

"Well, actually, she's been kind of down…" Madge tells me. She notices my concerned face and continues, "But I think that's a good thing, Peeta?"

I turn to look at her, "Why do you say that?"

"It means she had a good time," she replies, as if that's the most obvious answer, "she wants to see you again… I can tell."

I think it over, "Do you think you could give me her phone number?"

She smiles and nods, "I will, but tonight I have a better idea!"

(Katniss)

I float through the next few days… it's like my body is just going through the motions, but my brain isn't there. I haven't slept in days. When I close my eyes, all I see are his blue eyes. Yes, it's better than the normal nightmares about my family, but it only reminds me of something I can't have. I want to see him again… I feel like I need to see him again, but it's probably not a good idea. If he makes me feel this way after just one date then I know I need to stay away. And not just for my sake, but for his… he needs someone who can give him everything, not someone who runs for the hills whenever they get scared.

I sigh heavily as I walk through the door of the Colt's Club for my shift. It's already busy and it's only five in the evening.

Just go with it, Everdeen, more tips for you.

By eight, I've already made one hundred dollars in tips. Thanks to that bachelorette party who started their wild night here and the few tables of drunken assholes who let their eyes linger on my ass and tits during every commercial of the Olympics that is showing on every one of our large television screens.

"Katniss, you've got a table of seven over in the corner," Seneca Crane, the bar owner tells me, "Whatever they want, Katniss, it's on the house, okay?"

It must be someone special for tightwad Crane to be giving them free drinks.

I look over to the corner where he's pointing to see seven familiar faces. Madge, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Cato, Finnick and… Oh shit! It's Peeta… I quickly duck down behind the bar before he can see me. My co-worker, Vivian, ducks under the bar to look at me.

"What the hell, Kat?"

I put my finger to my lips in order to quiet her, "I'm not here… Take my table for me?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry, Crane told me to stay behind the bar because Darius called in sick… again," she tells me, rolling her eyes.

I hear someone approaching the bar and the sound of heels immediately tells me that it's Johanna.

"Hey Viv," she says, greeting my co-worker, "can you tell Katniss to stop hiding under the bar and wait on us because we've already seen her anyway…" Vivian smiles and nods, "Oh and tell her Peeta's mouth nearly touched the floor when he saw her in those shorts!"

My hand slaps over my forehead… ugh, Johanna, really?

Very slowly I appear from underneath the bar, "Go sit down, Mason, I'm coming!" I tell her in a hushed voice before she strides off with her heels clicking on the tile.

I take a deep breath and make my way over to the table. They all greet me happily, but Peeta stays silent with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Katniss!" Cato shouts, "Surprise!"

I nod my head with a small smile, "Long Island for Jo… a margarita for Madge and vodka lemonade for Annie," I say while they nod happily before I turn to the guys, "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a sprite," Gale says with a grumble.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Cato asks and I nod, "two chocolate milks for me, please, and keep them coming."

"Kitty cocktail for me and please throw in a few extra cherries," Finnick tells me with a wink.

I begin to walk away, "Wait, you forgot me," Peeta's voice stops me.

I turn around to face him again, "Water?" I say with a smirk and he smiles back and I know I'm right.

They stay and drink until my shift ends. I'm pretty sure I filled about eight glasses of chocolate milk for Cato and at least four or five waters for Peeta. When I tell them that their drinks are on the house, they all of course pull out their wallets anyway and try to pay me, but I don't take a dime.

"Don't make me get my boss," I tell Peeta as he continues to try to put twenty dollar bills into my pockets. He rolls his eyes and I can tell that it bothers him that people treat him differently than anyone else.

When we make our way outside, I notice that everyone else walks ahead of Peeta and I. This must be something that they planned to get us to see each other again.

"So…" Peeta says, stopping to look at me.

I see him smiling down at me and I melt.

"How, uh… how is football going?" I ask. It's the only thing I could think of and I desperately want to let him know that I'm trying here. I'm going to try.

He chuckles, knowing that it was hard for me to ask a question, "It's going well, but it's been a rough week."

I nod, "I've had a crazy week too."

He takes my hand and we continue to follow the group in the direction towards our apartment and to their hotel. I'm glad he grabbed my hand because I missed his warm touch in the days since our date.

When he sees that the group ahead of us has stopped walking, he stops and looks down at me.

"I want to take you on another date," he says quietly, looking me directly in the eye.

I don't know what to say so I just stand there looking at him, praying that he excuses the fact that I'm socially incompetent.

"I understand that you are quiet and shy, Katniss," he says suddenly, "And I think… maybe I'm wrong, but I think there have been things in your past that make you afraid to get to know new people, but I just… I want you to know that we can just… we can just hang out, you know?" He pauses, searching for a reaction, but he finds nothing. "Let me take you out again…"

I think it over before I nod slowly and the smile I see on his face tells me that I made the right choice.

"I won't push you…" he says, brushing a hand over my cheek before adding with a smirk, "And I promise I won't kiss you until you ask me to…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Grazie!

I am having the best day ever… For one, I slept well with no nightmares. And it's only gotten better from there… the best part so far is when the lady who makes my caramel macchiato adds extra caramel, even without me asking for it. I notice the extra bounce in my step as I walk to work; the sun is shining, the breeze is cool on my cheeks… And I keep reminding myself that my mood has nothing to do with a certain blond football star…

After I'm at work for a few hours, Annie finally shows, apologizing profusely for being late, but I shrug it off… that won't even bother me today. Plus, I notice that she is wearing the same dress she had on last night at the bar and my eyebrows shoot up at her appearance.

"What?" she says, attempting a look of innocence, "Okay so I went home with him, big deal…" she adds after I don't say respond. And something tells me I'm not the only one having a good day so far…

When I take my lunch break, I go to my locker for my wallet and cell phone, taking notice that I have a missed call and a voicemail. I don't recognize the phone number, but I listen to the message as I walk out of the building towards a snack stand.

It's from him… I recognize his deep voice immediately, "Hi Katniss, I, uh, hope its okay, Madge gave me your number… I know you're working, but I'll be in training until six so I thought I would at least leave a message. I hope we're still on for tonight, I'm looking forward to it," he pauses, and I can picture him running his thumb over his bottom lip as he thinks about what he wants to say next, "But I want you to pick where we go tonight, anywhere you want to go, I'll take you. I'll see you up at seven. Bye, Katniss," he say sweetly, ending the message.

I take a deep breath… whatever I want, wherever I want to go, he'll take me… something tells me that he would stay true to his word, even if I asked to fly across the world tonight.

There is only one place I can think of that I would want to take him and I bite my lip nervously just thinking about it. I would probably have to explain to him why I like this place… I shake those thoughts away quickly, reminding myself that Peeta won't push me for information and I did tell myself I would try.

(Peeta)

I am extremely grateful that I'm lifting weights and actually throwing a football today… especially today. If I was spending the day in meetings with the offensive coordinators and in front of a large screen watching the same game films over and over again I would be going crazy with anticipation for my date with Katniss Everdeen tonight.

By now, almost everyone on the team is aware that I've met a girl. Between Finnick and Cato, news travels fast. I am just thankful that I can give Finnick, Cato and Gale a hard time about it too. Although, with Cato, it's not really a big deal because he tends to have a different girl quite frequently.

I'm having a great day; I throw repetitively to Finnick and the other receivers and it's right on target to the different routes. My hand offs are dead on and we even play out game-like scenarios and I seem to be calling all the right plays.

When it's time to leave, I head to the locker room and immediately notice I have a text message from Katniss.

_Okay, I have a plan. Are you bringing the bike again?_

I smile to myself and respond.

_Most definitely, I liked it too much last time._

I can see her cheeks heat up as she reads my text and I chuckle to myself when I read her response.

_I'll be wearing jeans then…_

I send back a quick response, not wanting this conversation to end after I've been waiting all day for this.

_Where is it you're taking me?_

I wanted Katniss to pick tonight's date because I thought she would be more comfortable in a place she's familiar with. Also because I thought I would learn something about her just by the location or type of place she chooses.

As I make my way out of the building I feel her response in my pocket.

_Wait and see._

I can't keep the smile off my face as I make my way to the Marriot… and the excitement I feel knowing in just an hour, I will see her. And I have a feeling tonight will be a good night…

(Katniss)

I jump when I hear him knock on the door. As I take a last look in the mirror, I hear Madge answer the door this time.

I braided my hair to the side, but just made it so it looks a little better than the sloppy one I usually wear. Johanna did my make-up again; very simple. I have on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a sparkly black top, both borrowed from Madge. And at my feet, a sexy pair of one of Johanna's many black open toed pumps. If I didn't wear heels, Madge's jeans would be way too long for me. I was dressed in my own clothing until ten minutes ago Johanna threw a fit saying I couldn't go out looking like shit with the Super Bowl MVP. So here I am…

When I enter the kitchen, I see Peeta dressed casually again in dark jeans, but this time a white button up shirt that fits very snug on his strong arms, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Madge and Johanna are sitting at the island, bothering him with questions about Gale and Cato.

He looks up and smiles when he sees me, "There she is…"

My heart skips a beat, "Hi," I say shyly, focusing hard on not falling on my face in these heels.

"Have fun, guys," Madge says sweetly as we make our way out the door.

"Wear a condom," Johanna says and Madge slaps her arm.

I snap my head to glare at her, "Jo!"

My cheeks are flaming red, but Peeta stands there with an amused smirk on his face as Johanna slams the door behind us and he leads me to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, she likes to embarrass me," I say while we head down to the parking garage.

He smiles, "Cato said the same thing to me when I left," he says, chuckling.

In the parking garage, Peeta grabs my hand when we see the same suspicious looking guys smoking cigarettes. He pulls me close to him as he leads me over to his crotch rocket.

"So where to?" he asks, after he straps my helmet on my head, careful not to mess up my braid.

"Fishers. Do you know how to get there?"

He nods, "we have a practice field out there that we use once in a while."

He starts up the engine and again, we're off, weaving through traffic and flying down the highway. I love this feeling… holding tightly to his strong body while he drives his beloved crotch rocket. With anyone else, I would be scared out of my mind by his driving, but he's safe… I'm safe with him. I just wouldn't ever tell him that…

As we drive through Fishers, I point for him to park anywhere in the downtown area and we can walk from there. I lead him from where we are parked down an alley. I look back to see that he's very confused and I smile to myself a little. When we get to a stairwell that leads to the basement of a brick apartment building, I stop and allow him to go down first. He gets to an old wooden door that reads 'Bella Romano' in red lettering and pushes it open, holding it open for me.

We are greeted with loud Italian music and the aroma of authentic Italian cooking and my mouth waters. This is almost like home… or what home was.

"Ahhh, Katniss, darling!" a familiar voice loudly greets me and I turn to see Maria Romano, the older Italian woman who owns and runs this restaurant. She pulls me to her, kissing each of my cheeks in turn, "ciao, come stai, bella?"

"Molte bene, grazie, Signora Maria," I respond before stepping to the side to present Peeta, "Maria, this is, uh… this is Peeta."

Maria steps forwards and kisses his cheeks like she did mine, "a handsome young man!" she shouts excitedly in her thick Italian accent, "You brought handsome young man, Katniss, finally! I thought I would have to bring my sons all the way from Italy to meet you!"

I feel my face go hot and notice Peeta smiling down at me.

Maria turns to one of her waiters, "Oi, get table in corner ready for Katniss and Peeta!"

The waiter nods and hurries off as Maria turns back to us.

"Your usual tonight, bella?" she asks me and I look up at Peeta, who nods.

"Si, grazie, Maria," I tell her before she pats my cheek and she's off to the kitchens.

When our table is ready, Peeta follows close behind me with his hand on my lower back and I feel warmth curse through my body at the contact.

"How'd you find this place?" Peeta asks, the first of many questions tonight…

I sigh and shrug, "Every Italian girl needs to find a place with a taste of home," I say, as the waiter brings us two waters and a glass of wine for me.

Peeta nods, "So you're Italian?" I nod and he smiles before continuing, "Must be on your mother's side."

I tense at the word 'Mother' and I'm sure he notices, "So have you been to Italy?" he says quickly.

"No, but I've always wanted to go," I tell him, thankful for the change in subject, "Have you?"

He nods, "I played on a football team there one summer… I've always wanted to go back and see more of the scenery, but haven't had the chance."

I smile, "I bet it was beautiful…" I pause as he nods. Okay, I think I can add a little more information… "I have family there… but I haven't seen them in years."

"So how did you end up in Wisconsin?" he asks me timidly, not knowing if this is a question I'm willing to answer or not.

I take a breath, "Well, my father was born and raised in northern Wisconsin," I explain, unable to meet his gaze, "My mother was a foreign exchange student at University of Minnesota and that's where they met. They fell in love and she stayed…"

He nods while I speak, taking in every word, "I bet she misses her family."

I notice he says the word in present tense and I don't say anything for a moment, taking a long drink of my wine.

He senses that I'm uncomfortable and immediately speaks, "I have family in Australia… my aunt and uncle and cousins live there… they moved when we were little."

I smile, grateful that he knows when to save me from myself. For a moment we just sit in silence, taking each other in until the waiter brings my favorite Italian dish… a wonderful homemade margarita pizza. Thin crust, fresh tomatoes, fresh basil and fresh mozzarella cheese to top it off.

As we eat our delicious meal tells me about his time playing football in Italy; how the food was, how the weather was, what the people were like. He moves on tell me about college and sharing a dorm room and then an apartment with Gale. He has me laughing when he tells me about crazy parties and about all the stupid things his friends would do when they were drunk…

"Did you go to college?" he asks me as we finish our meal.

I shake my head, "I wanted to," I answer, but I leave it at that. No one wants to hear about a poor little orphan girl with no means to get a proper education after high school. No… any more knowledge I want to learn is read through library books… those are free.

"So you never really drank much?" I ask after he tells me that he was always the designated driver when he and his friends went to parties.

He shakes his head, "I like a good beer every now and then, but no, I don't really drink much at all…" he pauses, "I don't like what it does to people… when they drink too much, I mean. People are completely out of control and they can't control what they say, what they do, what they feel…"

"…how they drive," I cut in and as soon as the words are out of my mouth, I mentally kick myself.

God damn it, Everdeen…

He studies me for a moment, but I don't look back into his eyes… or I know I will continue. He doesn't want to hear that… things are going so well with his fun college stories. After a moment, I look up and into his eyes and I melt immediately.

"My family was killed by a drunk driver…" I say quietly, not even sure if he can hear me.

He nods slowly, not taking his eyes off mine, "I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry…" he says, reaching across the table and gently placing his hand on top of mine, "I hate it when people say that."

I nod, a small smile playing at my lips, and turn my hand over in his and grab on, squeezing it tightly until Maria brings out my very favorite dessert, tiramisu cake. I notice she has only brought out one larger piece with two forks and I have to smile at her efforts in making Peeta and I share it.

Peeta pays the bill and after promising Maria we would be back soon, he grabs my hand and leads me out the door and back to the crotch rocket.

"Anywhere else you want to go, baby?" he asks me after starting the engine.

I think for a minute… this is the only place I really know about.

I shake my head, "I should probably go home," I tell him, even though I know that's not what I really want, "I have to be at work early tomorrow morning."

He smiles at me over his shoulder, "I do too… meetings all damn day tomorrow. We'll have to plan something for tomorrow night so I have something to look forward to."

I laugh a little, "Well, I do have both Saturday and Sunday off…"

He turns his body completely around and looks at me with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face, "Are you saying you want to spend the weekend with me, Katniss?"

I narrow my eyes, "N-No! I was just saying that… if you want to do something tomorrow, I can stay out later since its Friday and… and I don't have to work Saturday."

He laughs, "I would rather spend the entire weekend with you…" he says huskily, before shifting and taking off quickly down the road.

When we get back to my apartment, he holds on tightly to my hand as we ride the elevator and walk to my door. Instead of pulling out my keys right away, I turn around and face him.

Ask him, Katniss… ask him to kiss you… ask and you shall receive…

(Peeta)

C'mon, Katniss… Ask me to kiss you…

Shit, she's not going to ask me.

I sigh and lean down so my lips are very close to her ear… almost touching. I can smell her sweet vanilla scent.

"You are very sexy when you speak Italian," I say in a low voice.

I hear her breath hitch slightly, but she remains silent. I let my lips linger there for a moment until I stand straight and take one last look at her face. Her cheeks are a light shade of pink and I smile to myself.

I walk away, leaving her wishing she would have asked me to kiss her. I'm wishing the same thing…

As the elevator doors slide shut, the inappropriate and immature part of my brain wonders what other parts of her body I could make that same lovely shade of pink.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahhhh! You all are amazing! I love your reviews, good or bad, I love them all! Thank you so much for all your support with my stories, I appreciate it.**

**Again, just want to clear a few things up.**

**The time of this story is early august… the football preseason starts very soon and we will be seeing Peeta asking Katniss to attend the first home game. She is his good luck charm after all!**

**I do not live in Indianapolis, but I have family there and I visit all the time, I love it! It's a great city! I am from Wisconsin. But anyways, I chose this city because it's really the only city I know as well as my home town, plus I like that the Colt's symbol is a horseshoe… horseshoes=good luck ;)**

**I don't know if there really is an Italian restaurant in Fisher's so I just made it up, but I love Fishers, it's a beautiful town.**

**I wanted Katniss to be beautiful, sexy and mysterious and I thought that having her come from a different background would be very attractive to Peeta, where he is beautiful, sexy and more out there than she is. And we all know Italians are sexy… and most even have quite the temper which we'll see from Katniss very soon ;)**

**Thanks so much guys, keep reading!**

Chapter 6: Snap Your Fingers

"Hurry, Katniss! They will be here any minute!" Johanna yells impatiently from the living room.

I throw aside yet another piece of one of the many articles of clothing Madge and Johanna have both thrown at me to wear tonight. I stomp out into the living room in my bra and underwear. My Italian temper is flairing and it doesn't help that every time I prepare to go out with Peeta, I get more and more nervous.

"What the hell do you want me to do? You've given me nothing but short and backless dresses!" I yell at her, "I understand that its ninety degrees out, Johanna, but no one wants to see this nasty ass scar!"

I cringe when I turn to look at this ugly scar in the mirror in our hallway. I slowly run my fingers from where the scar begins at my neck… it's thin at my neck but as reaches my shoulder blade, it's messier and uglier… then it follows in a jagged line down my back and stops at my tailbone. There are others from that night… one on my thigh, a few small ones on my arms, even one on my foot, but none of them are like this one. My eyes close as I remember what had caused this hideous scar; what I had done in order to receive such a scar.

_I had a great race today… Track was my life. I was good at it. This was mainly because my parents had sent me to training camps every summer to improve my hurdling skills. We were on the way home from one of my many track meets… it was a long drive and it was late into the night before we made it back to Hayward. We're ten minutes from our house… and it happens too quickly. A truck speeds through his red light and then I see the headlights. Without thinking, I unbuckle my seatbelt and launch myself in front of my sleeping sister, to protect her… to do anything I can to keep her from getting hurt._

"Stop it, brainless…" Johanna says.

I open my eyes to see she has joined me in the reflection of the mirror.

Both Johanna and Madge know about my family and how they died. It was impossible to keep it from them once they had heard my screams and saw me thrashing about at night.

Madge looks at me sympathetically, "Kat, you know he's not going to care about that scar…" she says, hands on my shoulders and slowly walking me back into my bedroom, "you're the only one who cares about it."

She throws me the high wasted black shorts and a sparkly red tank top, "There… put those on," she says, "tuck the shirt into the shorts."

I do as I'm told and when I look into the mirror, she's right… this looks good. Having the shirt tucked in makes my waist look smaller than it already is and accentuates my breasts too. That doesn't hurt. Johanna enters my bedroom and throws a long necklace and matching earrings at me. I slip into my own black gladiators. I silently tell myself to thank Madge for making me get a wax with the spa gift card she gave me for my birthday.

"Someday, I'll be able to get ready by myself," I grumble as Madge takes my hair out of my braid and runs her fingers through it, giving it a wavy, almost messy look.

"Until then, please don't leave the house unless we okay what you're wearing," Johanna teases.

The three of us, plus Annie, are being taken to a club that we've never been able to get into on our own. We've been dancing everywhere in this city except for The Core and we are all learning that it pays to be dating NFL players who are rushed through the back alleyway and given their own private room.

Madge squeals excitedly when we hear a knock at the door, but her excitement diffuses when she opens it to see Annie.

"I thought you'd be the boys…" Madge tells her when Annie raises her eyebrows at her disappointed face.

"They're downstairs, Finn just texted me," Annie tells us.

I feel my heart beat quicken suddenly. He's almost here.

When Madge lets them in the door, I watch as Finnick runs to Annie and lifts her in the air, spinning her around and kissing her like he hasn't seen her all week when really it's been since this morning. Cato goes to Johanna and slaps her ass playfully and Gale pulls Madge into a hug. I look up to see Peeta standing in the doorway, looking at me like he wants to do all those things to me… but he doesn't. He smiles at me. And I smile back because I am truly happy to see him.

We are led to the parking garage, where four different crotch rockets sit waiting for us.

"Finn and Cato had to rent theirs for tonight," Peeta tells me quietly as he straps me into my helmet yet again. I watch him as he smirks when he pulls the strap.

"You like strapping me into things, don't you?" I can't believe I just asked him that but I watch as his eyes darken a little bit.

Holy Hell, that is so fucking hot…

His smirk widens and he runs that thumb over his lip… why didn't I ask him to kiss me last night?

"We'll have to come up with some ideas of other things I can strap you into…"

My stomach does a flip flop that has nothing to do with the way he takes off out onto the street on his crotch rocket, everyone following behind us. I love this feeling… Peeta between my legs as he speeds off swerving between vehicles.

When we get to The Core, Peeta parks in a VIP section behind the building. When he pulls my helmet off me, he runs a hand through my hair.

"I like your hair like this… it's nice and messy," he tells me before our friends pull up next to us.

I've seen him for all of twenty minutes tonight and already everything he's said makes me want to take his clothes off with my teeth. What has gotten into me?

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the building where a big and very strong looking bouncer lets us in, shaking Peeta's, Gale's, Cato's and Finnick's hands in turn.

"I take it you're a regular…" I say to Peeta as we are led by the hostess to our table.

He smiles, "Not as regular as Cato… I think he knows everyone here."

And Peeta is right… Cato is being pulled in all different directions by beautiful woman who want to dance with him, men who want to talk football and bartenders who are begging to serve him. I take notice that he keeps Johanna close to his hip as these girls all bat their eyelashes at him. They huff and roll their eyes when he tells them he's here with Jo. I find myself having a new respect for Cato… Johanna hasn't been treated well in a long time. I'll be damned if I see her cry over a guy one more time.

Finnick has already pulled a timid looking Annie onto the dance floor and we all watch and laugh when we see her looking extremely uncomfortable when he grinds into her in front of so many people. He laughs and pulls her close to him and she immediately relaxes in his arms.

Cato and Johanna have already ordered a round of drinks and a bottle of the finest champagne from the waiter that's obviously been told to treat us like royalty. Football royalty.

As I slide into the booth next to Peeta, I feel him press a hot hand to my knee and he scoots a little closer. For a moment, my body tenses up… His hand is placed directly over my scar.

He smiles at me and for a moment I'm absolutely positive that he traces a finger softly over that scar. I freeze, waiting for him to ask me where it came from, but he doesn't.

Someday I'll tell him… I mean, if this thing we're doing even goes that far. I'll tell him without being asked. And the funny thing is… I think he knows that too.

After several glasses of champagne and a few shots forced into me by Cato, I find myself on the dance floor with two of my favorite people. Peeta and Gale absolutely refused to dance… I blame it on the fact that neither one of them drink. Finnick danced for a long time before he actually got tired and went to sit down. And Cato… well, he hasn't been seen since Johanna was dragging him out the door after she quickly told me not to worry about her- she 'would be very well taken care of tonight' she had had promised.

While dancing to a fabulous song, I feel his eyes on me and I look up and she that he is looking at me with those amazingly blue eyes while sipping his fourth or fifth glass of ice water through a straw.

I smile at him and he smiles back before jerking his head towards the door, a gesture telling me he's ready to get out of here.

"I think we're going to head out," I tell Madge and Annie.

They both smile and nod before I leave them on the dance floor towards my very handsome date. The alcohol has made my footsteps a little wobbly and I'm thankful that I've worn flat shoes tonight.

"You ready?" Peeta asks as I approach the table.

When I nod in response, he gets up from the booth and grabs my hand. We say goodnight to Gale and make our way out the back to Peeta's crotch rocket.

As soon as we step outside, we are greeted with a heavy rainfall. I smile to myself, rain being one of my favorite things. Before my next thought, I am stepping out into the parking lot and opening my arms, letting the rain hit me. I just stand there, getting soaked, for a good five minutes before I look back at Peeta, who has a few different expressions on his face. He thinks I'm crazy, that I know for sure. But I can see that he's amused as well… he likes what he sees.

Duh, Everdeen… you have breasts and you're all wet… of course, he's going to like what he sees.

But there is something else that I see in his eyes… a look I've never seen before. A look of pure awe maybe? Adoration? One might also go as far as to say the word 'Love'… The L word.

"Are you going to take me home or are we just going to stand here?" I ask him with a smirk.

He laughs at that and I can't help but laugh with him.

When we get back to the parking garage under my building, Peeta again helps me out of my helmet and we walk to the elevator hand in hand, both of us dripping from the rain. Neither one of us is complaining however…

We suddenly hear an odd clicking noise from behind us as we wait for the elevator to reach our level. We both turn to see a man with a gun…

A gun pointed directly in my face…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the major cliffhanger! I couldn't resist! I had originally wanted to combine chapters 6 and 7 together, but it was just too long.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I use ellipses so much, but remember, I am not a real writer. Like I said before… I do this for fun. **

**When I do write my stories, I just let it fly… I don't really think about it so keep that in mind as well. If you don't really like it, then don't read it. I'm sorry for the rudeness, but that's the truth!**

**Hahaha… I hate crotch rockets too, which is why those of you who don't like them either will like this chapter ;)**

**While you are reading this, I would like you to listen to the song "Never Say Never" by the Fray.**

Chapter 7: Don't Let Me Go

I'm frozen.

When I've finally registered that my life as well at Peeta's is now in danger, I inhale sharply, while staring the gunman in the eyes. It's not until I feel Peeta pull my body behind his that I snap out of my frozen fear.

Peeta releases my hand, but I can't let go of him. I grip the back of his shirt tightly as he brings both of his hands in the air to show the gunman that we mean no harm, and that we just want to go home.

"Don't take a fucking step," the gunman spits, "Or I'll shoot you right between the eyes. Then I'll shoot your pretty girlfriend."

Peeta freezes and I do the same.

"Okay, okay," Peeta says slowly, hands still in the air, his body still blocking mine, keeping me safe, "I have money, I'll give you whatever you want, okay?"

The gunman doesn't say a word, just stares at Peeta.

"Please, just let her go upstairs," Peeta says, jerking his head towards me.

I am overwhelmed by the fact that Peeta is willing to give this guy all his money… as long as he doesn't hurt me. He's standing in front of me, just in case this gun goes off. He's willing to take a bullet for me. Just like I was willing to jump in front my sister to keep broken glass from hurting her.

But I _loved_ Prim. I love her. I love my sister. That love is unconditional. Yet here's this guy, who has known me for two weeks… standing between me and a loaded gun.

"Just let her go," Peeta says again, his voice now a pleading whisper.

I don't see the gunman nod because my head is tucked into Peeta's shoulder, my grip on his shirt holding on for dear life.

Peeta's voice pulls me out from my thoughts, "Go upstairs, Katniss," he says, his voice demanding.

I don't move. I'm frozen. There's no way I'm leaving him.

Still holding his hands in the air for the gunman to see, Peeta turns to his side. He's still able to see the gunman and me at the same time. The look in his eye is something I've never seen before. His eyes are begging me to get into that elevator. I shake my head continuously, not moving.

He points to the elevator, his face angry and still begging me to listen to him.

"N-no, please," I say softly.

"Get the fuck upstairs, Katniss!" he yells at me.

I stare at him. He stares at me.

"Leave, bitch, or I'll change my fucking mind," the gunman says, "You stay and I'll kill both of you after I get what I want."

Any other time, I would be pissed that Peeta just yelled at me. But I give in. Without taking my eyes off him, I slowly walk to the elevator. I can still see him… until the elevator doors close.

I break down… the tears fall, I can't breathe.

When I get up to my door, I unlock it with shaking hands and walk inside.

Johanna and Cato are sitting at the island, looking at me…

"Kat, are you okay?" Johanna says, running over to me.

By now, I can't control my breathing. I can't breathe. I can't stop shaking. I know what's happening, but I can't stop it. I've had these feelings many times after waking from nightmares of losing the ones I love most… I'm having a panic attack.

"Pe… Peeta… Peeta…" I keep trying to say his name over and over again, but my breathing is making it impossible.

Johanna turns to Cato, "Did your fucking friend hurt her?" she yells at him, but Cato looks equally confused.

I shake my head, trying to tell her he didn't hurt me.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Gun- there's a gun… we have to call…" I try again and again to say the words.

"Gun?" Cato understood at least a little of what I'm trying to say. "Where's Peeta?"

"D-downstairs…" I tell him. "Pl… please, call the… call the cops."

Johanna pulls out her phone immediately while Cato hurries to put on his shoes.

"There's a guy with a gun downstairs with Peeta?" Cato asks me.

I nod and begin to speak again, but my words are completely incomprehensible.

He leaves the apartment, heading for the elevator. He's going to check to see if everything's okay.

I am a coward. I left him down there alone when he was just trying to keep me safe. I am such a coward.

After Johanna calls the police, she calls Madge and Annie to tell them not to come through the parking garage. She tries to explain to them what I've been able to say and by the sound of the panicking voices on the other end, they don't understand either.

I let Johanna's yelling over the phone be my focus. I need to stop… I need to stop this ridiculous childish crying.

He'll be fine, he's going to be fine.

But what if he's not?

This is the first person I've felt something for since my parents… since my sister… since the orphanage… since the guy I let use me for sex when all I really wanted from his was a nice first date.

But Peeta was my first date… I want Peeta to be my last date…

At the thought of the possibility that I will never have another date with Peeta, I stand and run to my bedroom. I grab a blanket from my bed and crawl to the safest place I know… the only place I can really hide, under my bed. Since I was too big to fit underneath it, I bought a new one that sat higher off the floor. Right now, I know it's the best decision I've ever made.

I hide. I run and hide.

I knew this was a mistake. I knew I should have said no to that one date…

"Peeta…" I say over and over again as I cry.

I see Johanna's feet appear at the side of my bed and she lays down on the floor, reaching her hand out to me. She doesn't touch me, she knows better. She knows I'll flinch away and scream at her to leave. She doesn't say anything either and I know she knows better. She just watches me cry. I focus on her eyes, her breathing… anything to calm myself down.

"Peeta…" is all I can say to her.

And I know she knows what I'm saying… she knows I have acquired these feelings for him. She knows it was unintentional, but she also knows that I'm freaking out because I know it now too… And I'm freaking out because I'm going to lose him too.

"Peeta…"

"Shhh… everything's going to be fine…" she coos, suddenly grabbing my hand and holding it in a death grip.

It's unlike her to comfort me with words or touches, that's Madge's job. Jo comforts me by just being there, quiet and expressionless.

But right now, she's going to do whatever she can think of… and then I remember; someone she cares about just went downstairs where the man with the gun is too…

She feels the same way I do right now… but her panic attack is pokerfaced.

(Peeta)

"Okay, just take it and go," I tell this asshole for the fifth time.

It's taken me long enough to calm him down again after stupid Cato came rushing out of the elevator.

I throw him the keys of my crotch rocket after he shoves all the cash the Cato and I both gave him, about three thousand dollars worth. Cato also gave him his watch, which is also worth a lot of money.

"Just go, please," I say again.

The gunman places his gun into his belt buckle and rides off on my now stolen crotch rocket. I don't think he'll get very far because I can already hear police sirens in the distance.

Cato and I hurry into the elevator before that crazy asshole changes his mind.

"Is Katniss okay?"

It's the first thing I think of as the elevator begins to make its way to their floor. It's the only thing I've thought of since I saw that man holding a gun in her face. I could only think of Katniss…

"She's upset…" Cato says, dialing Gale's number after seeing he's had about ten missed calls from him and Finn.

I listen to him telling Gale that everything is fine now, everyone is safe. He tells him that it's okay for them to come up through the garage now before he hangs up and turns back to me.

"We're going to get the girls out of this building first thing tomorrow," he says to me, shaking his head and clenching his fists.

I nod, "You're sure she's okay?"

"Jo and I think she was having a panic attack," Cato says, "she'll calm down, it's fine. Everything's fine now."

I nod, but I'm still not convinced.

I know it pissed her off that I made her leave. But I can't care about pissing her off when she could have been hurt. I don't know what that guy wanted to do to her, but I didn't like the way his eyes lingered over her body, especially with her short shorts and tank top, all clinging to her body due to the rain.

She's safe… She's safe now and so am I.

(Katniss)

Jo and I both hear the door of our apartment open and close, but neither one of us move. We lie there, on our sides, staring at each other, focusing on each other's breathing.

"Jo…" its Cato's voice, but Jo still doesn't move.

I watch as a single tear falls down her face. Cato walks closer to her and kneels down to pick her up. She squeezes me hand once before letting go and letting herself be carried from the room.

I see another set of feet walk closer to the bed… Peeta's feet.

Then I see him.

He lies down on the carpet, right where Jo just was. He stares at me and I stare back. He looks so tired. I reach out to him and softly move a few curls that have fallen over his forehead. He sighs and leans into my hand before squeezing his muscular body under my bed along with me and pulling me close to him.

And I start to cry again, only this time, I try my best not to look ridiculous.

I cry into his shirt, gripping it as tight as I can.

"It's okay, we're safe…" he says while running a hand through my still wet hair.

"I was so scared… I thought you might… I don't want you to…"

Again, talking is not my forte.

I sigh, completely frustrated by my lack of social competence.

"You care about me," he says and it's not a question; he already knows.

I nod, "I can't lose anyone else, Peeta,"

He pulls away to look at me, "its okay, he's gone now… we don't have to worry about it now."

We're quiet for a moment.

"You shouldn't have done it," I say quietly, "and I should have stayed with you."

He shakes his head, almost angrily, "no, Katniss, you were right to listen to me."

"And what would have happened if-if something happened to you, huh?" I'm beginning to yell now, my temper getting the best of me now that I know he's safe.

Now that he's safe, I can kick his ass.

"Would you expect me to just go on with life, huh? Knowing that you would have _died _for me, just to keep me safe, you would have _just been shot?"_

He stays quiet watching me, letting me yell at him in the tiny space under my bed. His silence only makes me want to keep yelling, keep talking…

"Are you crazy? You could have died! You could have been shot! All because you just had to get me out of the way! Don't you care that if that would have happened, if you would have died, I would be left here… the same way I was before I met you! Just floating along through life, hopeless and lonely! Are you that selfish?"

I think about what I just said because it doesn't make any sense when I say it. But he was… selfish and selfless all at once.

"My parents and my little sister died because they _loved _watching me run track! It was just a stupid track meet! If I didn't run track, if I didn't love it so much, they would have lived. They would be alive right now!"

"No, Katniss, if that driver wouldn't…" Peeta tries to cut in but I just keep letting the words fall out of my mouth.

"Prim-Prim died because I couldn't jump in front of her fast enough! I was faster than everyone at hurdles but I couldn't get between that stupid truck and my sister fast enough! She was twelve years old, Peeta, twelve!"

I pause, hardly believing that I'm saying these things out loud.

"And-and so I stayed with a family who took in orphans! I hated it! I hated everything, I quit track, my favorite thing! And the first guy who was nice to me," I actually laugh at the memory, but it's not a friendly laugh. I feel ridiculous about this memory, so dirty. "I let him fuck me because I honestly thought he would ask me out sooner or later! He never did of course, and I was already doing it so I just let him keep using me! Until I finally just left! I left, okay? I promised myself to never let someone in. And now here I am, three years later, here with you… letting you in."

There, I said it. This is all because of him.

Never let someone in. Never say never, right?

I'm done yelling, I'm done talking. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me with a furrowed brow.

"Say something…" I plead, starting to feel embarrassed.

He's quiet for a moment, "Let's get cleaned up… I don't want you to get sick."

I look at him and he has a small smile on his face. I was expecting him to say something, but he doesn't.

We crawl out from under my bed and we stand. Now this is awkward.

I grab a pair of clean clothes and head into the bathroom, Peeta following close behind. He closes the door behind us.

We are silent, just taking each other in. We're both still wet from the rain outside, but the fear we were both feeling a while ago has turned into something else. His eyes are dark, and he licks his lips before speaking.

"I don't want to leave you alone," he tells me, taking a seat on the toilet lid.

I turn to start the shower, letting the room fill with the steam from the hot water. I turn back to him and take a step closer so I'm standing between his legs. He's looking up at me in that same look that I saw at the bar… awe, adoration, maybe love?

I lick my lips and watch his eyes and he watches my mouth, "Kiss me, Peeta…"

He reacts immediately, kissing me hard on the mouth. It's passionate and gentle and full of the things that I know he feels for me… that I feel for him.

He pulls away to lift my shirt over my head slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulls off his own shirt next before his lips find their way back to mine. I feel his hand slowly tuck under my bra strap and he pushes it off my shoulder before his lips leave a burning trail down my neck, kissing the scar on my shoulder and his right hand slowly and gently traces the scar all the way down my back.

I always kept my shirt on before… Marvel could care less if he saw my body. He just came over to get what he wanted and left.

Peeta is savoring every part of my skin, especially those spots that I'm most conscious about.

He pulls his mouth away from my collarbone in order to see as he unbuttons my shorts and slides them down my legs, followed by my panties.

I'm shaking with nerves now, having had no one see me completely naked before. I'm thankful for the thick cloud of steam that has filled the bathroom.

I watch as Peeta removes his jeans and socks and lastly his navy blue boxer briefs. My breath catches in my throat as I catch a glimpse of his erected length. I feel his hand on my chin and he gently tips my head up to look at him… those blue eyes.

He smiles at me before leading me into the shower, closing the shower door behind us.

My lips connect with his again and our hands are all over each other's wet bodies. When we're both ready, he lifts me up against the shower wall and hold me there in his strong arms.

He lifts his head from my shoulder and I feel him looking at me, but I keep my eyes closed, waiting for him to take me…

"Open your eyes, Katniss," he says, his voice deep and full of desire.

I look at him to see his eyes are filled with desire too. I nod, telling him I'm ready.

He reached between us and positions himself and I gasp when he enters me. It's been so long… and I have to take note in his size compared to Marvel. There's a huge difference.

He freezes when he's fully inside me, cupping my face in his gentle hand.

"Don't let me go…" I tell him as he begins his slow movements in and out of me, making me moan with every thrust until his movements become more and more forceful and delicious.

It doesn't take long for both of us to reach our goal… wrapped tightly in each other's arms as the hot waters falls over us.

All he can do in nod, but I know he means it.

He'll never let me go.

I can see it in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Penalty

(Peeta)

It's almost four in the morning and I have yet to close my eyes longer than a blink. The room is dark, but there is moonlight coming through her window, allowing me to still see her lying against my chest. Katniss fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and I'm glad. I was worried she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight after what happened in the parking garage earlier. Every time she stirs I think she might be having a nightmare, but her face is calm and she snuggles even closer into my side. She is so tired that she doesn't even feel my hand tracing the beautiful scar on her back.

It is beautiful to me… it tells me who she is, what she's done… I could even say it's my favorite thing about her.

While I lay awake, I allow myself to think back to the shower we had together earlier. It wasn't what I planned… I just wanted to make sure she would be alright. I couldn't leave her alone knowing that she was afraid. Part of me was still afraid too.

Her skin was so amazing against mine. I loved the look on her face when I held her hair tightly in my hand as I moved inside her. The soft noises she made in my ear were like music… my new favorite song.

I smile to myself at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?"

I take my eyes away from the soft skin of her back to look at her face. She's awake.

"Did I wake you?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, I just realized how quiet it was," she tells me, "I don't usually sleep well when it's this quiet."

I smile at her and even in the darkness of the room, her smile is bright. She's happy to have me here.

I lean my head down to her, capturing her lips with my own. I allow the same hand I had tracing her back to gently grip her hair, holding her head firmly to mine. Our breathing becomes labored when she lifts her left leg over me so that each of her thighs is on either side of my hips. I can feel her bare against me, both of too tired and worn out to put clothes on after showering. The area between her legs is moist and hot and I can't help my thrust my hips against that area. I am rewarded with that soft musical sound from her lips so I repeat the movement over and over again. I lower one hand to cup her soft ass, holding her closely against myself.

"Peeta," she gasps, and I know what she wants.

She wants me, but I really want to hear her say it. I want her to say how bad she wants me. After the events of the evening, it's what I need and want to hear from her.

I roll of over so I'm hovering over her, but my mouth leaves hers to kiss down her neck and her sweet tasting collarbone.

"Peeta, please," she whimpers when my mouth closes over her right breast and my hand kneads the other gently.

That's not good enough. I need to hear the words 'I want you, Peeta, I need you'. I need those words and she'll be mine.

While I leave my mouth and one hand on her breasts, my other hand slowly travels downwards, softly caressing her abdomen, her hipbones, finally resting between her legs.

I can't help but smile against her taut nipple when her hips thrust into my hand, telling me she wants me with her body. I look up at her face and see that her eyes are closed and her head is tipped back, her mouth slightly open. Keeping my hand between her legs, I raise my mouth to her ear.

"Tell me what you want, Katniss," I whisper.

She lets out a shaky breath, "Peeta, you know what I want," she says, her voice shaking with need.

"Please, tell me," I say, allowing my hand to lightly trace over her wetness at her center.

Her back arches up into me and I know she's about to surrender… But she doesn't.

I kiss her softly on the lips before I leave her wanting more. I kiss all the way down her beautiful olive skin until I reach her center. I look up to see her eyes still closed tightly and I soon as I put my mouth on her most sensitive area, her eyes snap open.

"P-Peeta, please," she cries softly, "Please."

I don't say anything, but I continue licking her while holding her legs apart. She is so beautiful. I enter one finger into her and I hear her breathing become heavier and her body writhes beneath my touch.

Very suddenly, she sits up and pulls me up to her, kissing me fiercely.

"You didn't like that?" I ask her when she allows me to breathe again.

"I-I did, of course, but…" she is breathless and nervous.

"But what, Katniss?" I ask her as I lay down next to her, both of us on our sides.

_Say it, Katniss, say that you want me…_

"I was close…" she says finally, lifting herself to straddle me again.

I need to contain the groan in the back of my throat at the feeling of her now against my erection.

She leans down so her mouth is right next to my ear, "I want you to come with me," she says.

I look up at her and see the light blush on her cheeks. This is all obviously new to her. Whoever the guy was before me obviously never cared about how things felt for her. I wonder if he even made her come before. My pride swells at the possibility of me being the only person to ever give her an orgasm. I want to make her come again.

I smile at her, "What else do you want?"

She blushes even more, "Can't I just show you?"

I chuckle a little, running my hands up her thighs and to her chest, "Show me."

She leans her head down, her lips connecting with mine again. It isn't long before we're moaning into each other's mouths and grinding into each other, causing sweet friction down below.

She leans back, giving me a great view of her amazing body. She raises her hips, giving her enough room for her hand to grasp onto my hardness. I close my eyes at the contact, but open them again just in time to see her lower herself onto me. Our eyes connect as she slowly slides down my length, burying myself deep inside her tight wetness.

"Katniss…" I say as she begins to move above me.

The feeling is amazing. She feels amazing… like she was made entirely for me.

"Peeta," she gasps when I thrust up into her, meeting her halfway.

And I know I've hit that special spot so I keep doing it and she rewards me with heavier breathing and louder moans.

Our movements become quicker as we become hungrier to make each other come. It's like a game, both of us working hard to cause stars to erupt behind our eyes.

I lean up to meet her, unable to continue without my mouth on hers. I keep my hands firmly on her hips, helping her slam down onto me.

"Come for me, Katniss," I command, "Sing for me."

And she does. Her walls tighten around me and her movements become almost jerky. She's falling apart in my arms and I like it… no, I love it. The feeling, her sounds, the look in her eyes as they connect with my own… it's all enough to make me follow right after her.

We stay in that same position… I stay inside her while our breathing slows down and our vision goes back to normal.

"You're so beautiful, Katniss," I tell her, my voice raspy from the heavy breathing and the lack of sleep.

She blushes and rests her head into my neck.

I lay back with her still on top of me and we fall asleep together in within minutes.

(Katniss)

I wake up alone, but I still feel happier then I have ever felt… at least in a very long time. For a moment, I wonder why he left me in bed by myself, but I notice his shirt and shoes, jeans and socks are still lying on my bedroom floor. I get out of bed and slip on a tank top and some shorts before making my way into the kitchen.

I smile to myself on the way, knowing that voice coming from the room that smells of fresh breakfast.

He stands in front of the stove, his back to me and I lean against the doorway to enjoy the view for a few minutes. Johanna, Gale and Cato are all sitting at the island with plates in front of them, waiting for whatever Peeta is cooking.

I look back at Peeta, who is wearing just a pair of blue Colt's shorts and nothing else. I watch the muscles in his back as he flips pancakes in front of him perfectly. My heartbeat quickens when he turns around and I get a glimpse of the deep v shape that leads into his shorts... to the place that had me singing into the late morning.

Hmm… Sexy and he knows how to cook…

Cato's voice takes me out of my reverie, "There she is! We've been wondering when you would wake up! Now we just need to wait for Madge…"

"I'm up," Madge's groggy voice announces from behind me, making me jump.

"A little jumpy today, huh?" Gale's voice asks me as I follow Madge into the kitchen.

I shrug and allow my eyes to gaze at Peeta, who looks over his shoulders at me, a small smile on his lips. I return the smile and his just widens, his eyes shining.

My heart feels warm all of a sudden.

"Good morning," he says, kissing my forehead and placing a plate in front of me.

I look down and see a flower shaped pancake on my plate. I smile up at him.

"My mother used to make flower shaped pancakes," I tell him before grabbing a knife to butter it.

I ignore the gazes that follow between Peeta and I, especially Madge's and Johanna's. They both know it's not like me to offer up any kind of information about my family. I can tell without looking at them that they are shocked and I notice them being extremely warm and friendly with Peeta throughout breakfast. This is the man that is pulling their friend out of the dark after all.

After we finish eating, Madge and I clean up the kitchen and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Okay, there's something we need to talk to you girls about," Gale says suddenly.

I look up from the dishes and look at Peeta, who keeps his eyes on the table in front of him. I glance at Johanna and Madge who both look just as confused as I am.

"We don't want you living here anymore," Cato says after a moment of tense silence.

What?

I hear Johanna snort loudly, but Madge stays silent. I wonder if she and Gale had discussed this already. I try to keep my face from showing any emotion now that Peeta's eyes are now on me.

"Where do suggest we go?" Johanna asks.

All three of the boys exchange a glance. They've thought all this through already. They probably all woke up early to strategize how they would talk to us about it.

"We just don't think its safe, Jo," Cato tells her before turning to Madge and me, "Katniss and Peeta were held at gunpoint last night. We've all seen those creepy guys standing around down there smoking cigarettes. We've seen the way they look at you."

"You don't have a private parking garage, which you should," Gale adds, shaking his head, "There's way too many people that could easily park down there and then come up in the elevator. There's no code or anything! Even your deadbolt is crappy!"

I listen to their reasoning and I know that this place isn't the safest, but it's what we can afford. They can't expect us to just move out either. We would need to find a place that we can all afford and that is ideal for our jobs. I don't have a car so I can't just drive to work. I need to live within walking distance.

"This is crazy," Madge says, "We like this area… we're right next to the organic grocery store and I'm the only one with a car so we need a place that Jo and Kat can walk to work. Plus it's hard enough to find a place with three bedrooms, there's always two or four!"

"We know a place…" Peeta speaks up, not meeting my eyes. He knows that this isn't sitting well with me, even though I have yet to say so.

"Yeah, there's Ridgeview Terrace over by the stadium," Gale explains, "It's even closer to the zoo, Katniss, you can still walk. Johanna; it's only a few blocks from your bank."

I suddenly feel that they are close to begging us to move. It's obvious they are doing this because they care about us.

"Ridgeview Terrace?" I ask, looking at Peeta.

He looks up and nods, but I can tell he agrees with his friends that we need to move somewhere safer, but he is still uncomfortable telling me what to do.

"It's a nice place," Cato says, "It's all gated and private, anyone living there needs an entry code. A few guys on the team live there."

I exchange glances with Jo and Madge. Madge nods, she's okay with it. Gale has already convinced her. Jo still looks skeptical, but she shrugs and rolls her eyes, confirming that she's okay with it too.

I bite my lip… I have to be okay with it now.

"Okay, we'll check it out," Madge says.

I watch as the boys' weight suddenly lifts off their shoulders. This wasn't easy for any of them seeing as we've only known them for two weeks.

"It's by the canal still, right?" I ask Peeta.

He smiles and nods at me, "Yeah, it's closer than this place; you can still walk on it on your way to work."

I nod slowly, biting my lip, "and-and the rent?"

"Don't worry about that, we can help if it's too much," Gale says, and immediately I start shaking my head.

"No, no, I just need to know in case I need to pick up a few shifts at the club," I tell them, my face starting to feel hot.

Of course, I'm talking to millionaire football players about money, basically admitting that I don't have much.

I watch Peeta shift in his seat, obviously uncomfortable.

"What do you each pay here?" Cato asks Johanna.

She doesn't look up at him while she wipes off the counter, even though Madge has already done it. This is one of Jo's nervous habits; cleaning.

"$350 a month," she says quietly.

"This place is $1,050 per month?" Gale asks incredulously.

"Plus utilities…" Madge adds.

The room is quiet for a moment until Madge speaks.

"We'll look at it," she says, looking to me and Jo for confirming looks, "We'll look at it, but if it's out of our price range then it's a no."

The boys all look relieved, but I can tell that this conversation isn't finished.

A few hours later, Peeta, Gale and Cato lead us downstairs where a car is waiting for us. I notice Peeta's body tenses and his grip on my hand is firmer, pulling me close to him. I also notice that he puts his body slightly ahead of me, blocking me from possible danger ahead. Part of me thinks he's overly paranoid but another part of me loves his protection… I am safe with him.

"Where's your crotch rocket?" I ask him when he opens the car door for me.

He shrugs, but doesn't answer.

"Did-did he take it?" I ask him, suddenly feeling that it's my fault, "He took it from you. What else did he take?"

"Katniss, it doesn't matter, okay?" he says, beginning to look nervous, "It doesn't matter, alright? I have four bikes in my garage back home. I can buy another one if you liked it so much."

I scowl at him before getting into the car. He climbs in behind me and puts his hand securely on my knee.

"Katniss, it was either give him what I have or a bullet in the head…" he says softly, "What would you do?"

I don't answer, but he knows I understand now.

When we get to Ridgeview Terrace, I'm slightly nervous by the appearance of the outside of the building. The boys are right; this place is much nicer and safer. The building is classy, a beautiful tan and brown stone. The grounds are well taken care of and there are beautiful flowers everywhere. I look across the street to see the canal right in front of the building. The football stadium is in walking distance and so is the WB Marriott, where Peeta stays. The driver has to punch in a code for a gate to open and we are dropped off right at the front door.

"That car belongs to this building," Gale tells us as we make our way inside, "They take you wherever you want to go; grocery shopping or wherever. He'll take you to that organic place, baby," he adds, taking Madge's hand.

I can tell that Madge is already sold. Her father will be able to help her out if she needs it to pay for a place like this. He always complained of the place we had whenever they visited. I look at Johanna and see the expression on her face that must mirror my own. She has a great job, but she doesn't make a ton and her father doesn't help her pay for things.

"Come on," Peeta says, taking my hand.

He must see the apprehension on my face. A girl with holey jeans and flip flops doesn't really belong in a place like this.

"You look fine," he says, and I swear he can read minds.

I nod and allow him to lead me to the front desk where a lady waits for us.

She has wild blond hair and is dressed from head to toe in bright pink, even her nails. Her freshly manicured nails match her outfit.

"Hello, hello, hello," she says with a loud and overly friendly voice, "I'm Effie Trinket, Realtor."

She shakes all of our hands and kisses us girls on both cheeks.

"So you're here to see one of our apartments, is that correct?" she asks.

We all nod, but Cato speaks, "Yes, the girls need a new place…" he says, gesturing towards us.

Effie's eyes flash to where Johanna, Madge and I are standing and she looks as though she can't really believe that we could afford a place like this. And I look around the foyer and I know that she's right. I begin to fidget when I see the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Of course," Effie says, taking her eyes off us and looking back at Cato, "And a three bedroom, I'm guessing?"

Cato nods, "Yes…"

"Preferably one that overlooks the canal," Peeta interjects, winking at me.

I didn't think about that. I could see the canal from our apartment window. Maybe this isn't a bad idea…

We follow Effie into an elevator where again she has to punch in a code. I watch as she punches the 24th button and soon we take off up to the twenty-fourth floor.

"As you can see, this building is very well protected," Effie explains on the ride, "We have codes for everything, even your apartment. There's always security on staff; they are located on the first floor. They are also required to take rounds on every floor once every hour, ensuring that you are safe in your home."

"And what other amenities do you offer?" Gale asks, making it clear that he wants us to know that we will be well taken care of here.

"We have a gym, a pool and hot tub area, tennis courts out back," she begins, "drivers that will take you wherever you ask, within reason, of course."

"Within reason?" Peeta asks as we stop in front of a thick wooden door. "Would the driver be able to take them as far as Fishers? I know it's all the way across town."

"Yes, they do go to Fishers very often," Effie says.

Peeta looks down at me and smiles, "Italian, baby, whenever you want it," he says.

Okay, okay… I need to know the price of this place before I let myself get too excited. Otherwise, I'll just be disappointed.

Effie punches in another code and when a green light flashes, she opens the door for us to enter.

"Each room has its own code," she says.

I'm certain she's still talking, but I'm not listening. This place is beautiful. There's a large kitchen to the left and a pantry, a small bathroom and laundry room to the right. Everything has beautiful dark wood and warm colors. In the living room area, there are already large and comfortable looking couches, a fire place, and a huge window overlooking the canal down below. The view takes my breath away.

But in the back of my mind, I'm counting how many extra hours it will take for me to pay my part of the rent and utilities.

Effie takes us girls upstairs while the boys linger in the kitchen area. There are three bedrooms right next to each other and they are all the same size, large with walk-in closets that make Madge squeal with excitement. Even as someone with hardly any fashion sense, I'm excited too. The last thing we see is a very large bathroom with a bathtub big enough for a few people.

"Okay, girls, that's all of it," Effie says excitedly as we make our way back downstairs.

"And-and the rent?" I ask her nervously, "What does this place cost per month?"

I dread what she's about to say, knowing that I'm going to be disappointed.

"The rent is $2,500, but that includes all utilities and amenities," she explains, "And everything is available for you at all times."

Holy crap… $2,500! That's over $800 for each of us! Oh, fuck!

"Katniss, we could do it," Jo tells me quietly, "it would be okay… Cato did say they would help if we needed it."

I shake my head, "No, I'm sorry; this is crazy," I tell her and Madge, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Suddenly, Peeta is by my side, "Katniss…" he says, leading me off to the side so no one else can hear this conversation, "Come on, Katniss, this place is really nice. You would be safe here."

"Peeta, it's too much! I'm a dolphin trainer and a waitress!" I say quietly before adding, "I don't make a million dollars a season like some famous football player!"

He smirks, "Actually, it a little over one million dollars per game," he says and my mouth drops, "Plus extra for advertising and endorsement deals."

I don't know what to say. That's kind of ridiculous.

"Let me help you," he says, grabbing my hand, "It's a safe place, Katniss. I don't want you working more than you already do, Katniss, you work all the time. Live a little bit."

"And what will happen when you find someone else to throw your money at, huh?" I ask a little too loudly that I'm sure other people heard.

He shakes his head, "I'm not throwing my money at you…" he says, "And I'm not going to find anyone else, Katniss."

I look up him and see nothing but the truth. He already believes that I'm it for him.

I scowl at him and throw my hands in the air, "Fine! Fine, okay?" I say, "Since you're loaded! But only a little help from you, I can take care of myself."

He smiles and lifts me into the air, twirling me around and kissing me hard on the lips.

"Good! You stubborn, stubborn woman!" he says, setting me down.

"Well, this is just ridiculous, Peeta," I tell him, but his excitement has me smiling, "I'm still a little frustrated that you and your friends all ganged up on us!"

"I'm sorry, but we knew you would like the place if you saw it," he says, "I knew I had you at the view of the canal out the big window!"

I shake my head, "You are still in trouble with me," I say, "We'll call it a penalty!"

He laughs, "We can turn that into a game later in your new bedroom!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Long time, no see. Hope you're still here.**

**No, I have not and will not abandon this story.**

**Warning: There be lemony smut in this chapter, trying to make up for lack of updates ;) **

Chapter 9: Persuasion

I feel like a rich girl, which doesn't suit me.

Johanna and Madge fit into this new environment a lot better than I do. This is basically Madge's home turf and Jo has the ability to bullshit anyone. She looks like she belongs in a posh rental when she wants to, but looks like white trash when she wants to as well.

The boys have stayed true to their words during the last two weeks. Of course they hired a moving crew to move all our stuff into the new apartment. And of course, I had no idea they were going to otherwise, I would have stopped it. I returned home from work the day after we looked at the new apartment and it was filled with boxes and strange people, Gale directing people where to go.

When I called Peeta to confront him, I got his voicemail, saying "_hey, it's Peeta, sorry I can't come to the phone. I'm in meetings all day and I won't be available until later tonight. If this is Katniss… relax, baby, those men are there to move your things. We've paid them already and you can't say a word about it. Bye, babe, have a good night at work."_ The voicemail ended with his light chuckle.

I scoff at the memory. My 'best damn quarterback in the NFL' really likes to run the show. The only reason I let him- well, two reasons I suppose- is because 1) he can be _very persuasive_ and 2) he is damn sexy when he's demanding and in control.

The apartment is amazing, of course. Although I have yet to admit it to Peeta. We've managed to make it homier with our belongings and Madge's parents bought us a big screen TV and some area rugs as a house warming gift. Gale has already met the Undersee's and has had many dinner dates and brunches with other members of Indiana's government. Jo teases them about announcing their engagement any day now.

Jo and Cato, on the other hand, never stop bickering… they bicker, they make out in front of everyone, take it upstairs to her room (the TV volume is turned up during this time) and then they return and bicker some more.

Peeta and I have both been busy. Against his wishes, I've picked up a few extra shifts at the Colt's Club in order to pay as much of the rent as possible without his help. He's been busy doing football stuff, but every night he shows up and crawls into bed with me. We didn't talk about it, but I'm pretty sure he's cancelled his hotel room because he's got another place, my place. I really don't mind that much.

"K, Jet, ready?" I say to my dolphin during our session in the aquatic center.

I watch him as his head pokes out of the water in the center of the pool; he's waiting for the signal.

Out of the corning of my eye, I see the crowd of children in the stands, waiting in excitement. What will Jet do next? I chuckle to myself while Annie blows her whistle on the other end of the pool, signaling for me to ready Jet for the next trick. On my whistle, his behavior is immediate. I watch him swim fast underneath the water and fly out high above the water, splashing all the kids in the 'wet zone'. They all laugh and clap excitedly at getting wet. But the teachers who brought them on their field trip all have irritated looks on their faces. I suppose now they have one hundred wet kids to look after…

As I make my way along the canal after work, I'm extremely thankful that I have the night off from the Colt's Club. My feet hurt, my back hurts, my neck hurts… everything hurts from all the hours I've put in at the zoo and at the bar the last few weeks. In addition to work, I'm navigating myself- well, truthfully, I'm following Peeta's lead- through this entirely new relationship thing. This is another thing we haven't talked about yet… whether or not we're a real couple, or are we just sleeping together? I know how he feels about me. I don't think he would stick around and put up with my shyness, awkwardness and social incompetence if he wasn't really into this relationship. Unless, I'm just really good in bed, which is probably the answer.

I feel the smile growing on my face as I walk and think about last night. We watched Sportscenter on ESPN, where Peeta was very patient with me when I shyly asked what the heck the men on the screen were talking about when they discuss different NFL team's prospects for this year. Of course, there was an entire segment on Peeta Mellark and the Indianapolis Colts, but before we got there Peeta switched the channel to my favorite, Animal Planet. After learning about the eating habits of penguins, I turned to Peeta.

"Did you know that penguins are the only animal that chose one other penguin as its mate for life?" I asked him quietly, "No other animal does that."

He looks at me and smiles, "It's nice isn't it? To have one person you want to be with the rest of your life…"

"Person? I'm not talking about people, Peeta," I tell him as my cheeks heat up at the look he's giving me, "Penguins."

He responded by attacking my lips with his own and before I knew it, he had me over his shoulder with his hand smacking my ass while he carried me to bed, where I was rewarded with one orgasm after another from his mouth. He had me begging for his cock for more than an hour before actually giving it to me, before giving me one last earth shattering orgasm as he filled me with his own.

(Peeta)

"Mick, did you get that thing I asked you about last week?" I ask Mick Johnson, who works as my agent.

The guy is probably about seventy years old, although I've never asked him. He requested me personally when I was drafted from college to the NFL, saying he wanted a good kid as his last client. He's a legend in the football business as an agent, having had several of the NFL's most popular football players.

He doesn't talk much and when he does it sort of sounds like grunting.

"Yeah, yeah, I put it in your booth," he says, pointing over to wear my belongings lay in the locker rooms.

I go over and open the box and take a look inside… Perfect. I set it into my duffle bag next to another box that I bought about a week ago.

I am not quite sure how Katniss will react to this. I requested one specially made just for her with my name on the back. There are thousands of Colt's fans who wear the Mellark number 10, but this will be completely different. I have never given a girl a jersey of mine to wear before, not even in high school.

So I have two things for her; one of them in a larger box and one is in a smaller longer shaped box. If she doesn't like what's in the bigger box then I can easily persuade her with what's in the smaller one.

I fold it back up and tuck it back into its box then place the box neatly in my bag.

"Plans tonight, Peet?" Finn asks me from across the room, "We're all invited to Boggs' for spaghetti!"

I shake my head, "Not this time… I'm making dinner for Katniss at her place."

"That girl has been busy lately," Cato adds in from my other side, "Jo says she's been doing doubles for the last few weeks."

I nod, "She's off work tonight so we're going to spend some time together before this weekend."

"Cause then its game time boys!" Finn shouts before grabbing a towel and heading to the showers.

Before leaving the Stadium, I check to see it the two boxes are in my bag one last time. I head out to Katniss' apartment; it's close enough to walk and it's a beautiful August day anyways.

We have grown closer lately with the little time we've been able to spend together. She seems more comfortable opening up to me now. A few days ago she talked a lot about her sister Prim and she didn't cry at all, instead saying that she needed to be happy because Prim would have turned eighteen that day. I also learned that she and her mother didn't get along very well because Katniss only wanted to run track, but her mother wanted her to be involved in small beauty pageants and social gatherings in their small town in Wisconsin. It shocked the hell out of me when she talked about hunting with her father in the spring and fall. I go deer hunting every year with my brothers and father and uncles, but I really didn't expect Katniss to be able to shoot a living thing.

I punched in the code to the apartment building and made my way into the elevators, punching in another access code. I love that she agreed to stay in this building; she is very safe here and when I go away for games on the weekends then I will know she's safe here without me.

I finally get to her door, but I wait, suddenly nervous about her reaction to the jersey I had made especially for her.

Oh, God, please don't let her hate it… or freak out.

Before I can even knock, the door swings open and there she is, all smiles, just for me.

She's dressed in a pair of short red shorts and a black 'Coldplay' t-shirt, her hair in the messiest braid I've ever seen.

"Get back in here, Katniss," I hear Madge yell from inside their apartment, "We're not done yet!"

I peak around Katniss to find Madge and Jo and Annie all stretching out on their little yoga mats, but Katniss' yellow mat is empty.

Katniss ignores her and reaches up to put her arms around my neck and her lips find mine for the first time today. She doesn't expect me to deepen this kiss, but I can't help it. I drop the box to the floor in order to focus all of my attention on her for just a moment. She laughs when her back hits the wall behind her after I lift her up and press against her. I laugh too, but its cut off when I connect my lips to hers again, this time allowing my tongue to join hers. Her mouth is hot and wet and just tastes so good.

"I love it when you're doing yoga," I tell her, my teeth nibbling at her bottom lip, "So fucking sexy."

She laughs, "I'm not doing yoga as you can see," she says, her voice low and lusty.

I can't help but chuckle, "I can help you practice you're downward dog, babe."

She snorts and it's adorable, "I have no doubt that you would do just that, but I really should finish the workout and then we can make supper together."

I set her back on her feet and take one step back but there is no way I can take my hands off her just yet.

I shake my head, "Nope," I tell her, popping the 'p', "I'm making supper and you are going to sit and watch."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't argue, "What's in the box?" she says suddenly, her playfulness gone and replaced with dread, "You didn't buy me something else, did you? Ugh, I told you no more!"

I can only smile at her and shrug my shoulders, "Think of it as something for me."

She rolls her eyes again as she walks back to the living room and continues her yoga work out.

(Katniss)

Dinner is amazing, of course. Peeta made his own version of margarita pizza and an amazing spinach and artichoke dip for an appetizer. We ate together at the bar in the kitchen, laughing and sharing a bottle of wine. Well, actually, the wine was mine and he went through several glasses of water.

I watch him as he talks about taking me to Italy again for the millionth time since our first date.

"You would love everything about it, babe, there's no way I'm not taking you," he's saying, "How about in April… they have this festival in Venice that time of year and the weather is ridiculous, you'd just love it, I swear."

I laugh a little because he truly is talking about things I would love. I would love to go there with him, learn about where my mother grew up, find long-lost family members, eat the food my mother raised me on… all of those things would be wonderful. I don't realize that I'm staring at him and smiling like an idiot until he stops talking and looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"How about you open your boxes?" he asks.

"Boxes? I only saw one, Peeta."

He chuckles that same stupid chuckle that tells me he has something up his sleeve, "Open the big one first," he says, "That's more for me."

I do as he says because I'm not going to win the usual 'don't buy me things, I can buy them myself' speech.

But I open it and then I see what's inside… at first I'm not really sure what to think as I stare at it. I bite my lip as my fingers trace the letters of the name on the back and then the numbers. I look up to him and see that he is waiting nervously to hear my reaction.

"Thank you," I tell him and I mean it, "I love this, thank you, Peeta."

He visibly relaxes, "Good, I was worried," he says, taking it from me and holding it up, "You better try it on. If it doesn't fit, I can get a different one before you wear it to the game on Sunday."

My head snaps up from the jersey to his face, "The game?"

His shoulders slump and he tilts his head to the side, frowning, "You don't plan on coming to the first game of the season?"

I continue to look at him, my mouth opening and closing. Honestly, I never even thought about it. I mean, I knew the season was starting soon, but I really didn't know when his first game was.

He looks hurt and disappointed and I let out a shaky breath, "I-I just didn't think you'd… I didn't know it was important to you that I come and watch."

His mouth falls open and he gives me a look that tells me that I'm an idiot, "Katniss, you're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

I nod, "But- but we haven't really discussed this, have we?"

He shrugs and takes a step forward, "Do we need to discuss this?"

I nod, "we should, I think. I mean, you want to call me your girlfriend and you want me to wear your jersey to a game where everyone knows who you are… everyone sees you on tv and you-you want me to wear that?"

He smiles, "Katniss, you'll be in a box seat, no one will see you."

"I guess I'm not worried about being seen, but I-I just think you should be sure that you, you know, want _me_ to wear that," I say, pointing to the jersey still in his hands.

He shakes his head, "There will be thousands of people wearing my jersey on Sunday, Katniss, but guess what?"

I look up at him as he places the jersey over his shoulder and brings his hands to the hem of my shirt. He raises his eyebrows as if daring me to object.

I don't.

He kisses the pulse point on my neck, "I don't give a damn about all those other people wearing my jersey… not one of them. But you in my jersey…" he pauses with his mouth right next to my ear now, "it makes me hard just thinking about it."

Thank God Madge went to her parents and Jo went out with some work friends.

Peeta lift my shirt up and over my head and when I'm left in my shorts and a black sports bra, I watch as his ocean blue eyes darken.

He dips his pointer fingers into my shorts and nips at my collarbone as he tugs them down my legs, along with my underwear.

The soft bit from his teeth on me causes me to moan and he looks up at me again, smirking.

"Let's see how it looks," he says his voice low and husky.

He lifts my sports bra over my head and flings it across the room before putting the jersey on me.

Once it's on right, I spin around for him. The look on his face tells me that he like what he sees.

He licks his lips, "Open your other box, babe."

I turn around and walk over to the counter where the other box sits. I can feel his eyes following me, probably eyeing the bottom cheeks of my ass that the jersey doesn't cover. Feeling shy, I try to pull the jersey down farther and I hear him chuckle.

This box is a lot smaller than the one with Peeta's jersey in it. It's almost a foot in length and long and thin. I open the lid and my mouth drops open in shock.

Peeta bought me a fucking vibrator.

It's green and long, but not as big as Peeta is.

I feel Peeta right behind me, his large hand splaying over my stomach and the other one reaching around me as he kisses my neck.

"I want you to use that and think of me while I'm gone for away games," he says quietly in my ear before taking the lobe into his hot mouth.

He's got me right then and there and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips, "Peeta."

The hand that reached around me, is now underneath the jersey and kneading my breast and his fingers are manipulating my nipples just the way he wants them when my eyes close and my head falls back against his shoulder.

"Peeta, please," I beg.

I'm already wet. I've been wet since he got here a few hours ago.

Suddenly one of his hands is gone, but then I feel something behind me and between my legs. And then I cry out when Peeta turns the nob and his gift arouses my clit from behind.

"Are you going to use it and think of me, baby?" Peeta asks me, his mouth still working at my neck.

"Yessss," I think I say, but I can't be sure.

I feel him smirk against my neck before he turns me around to face him and lifts me up and carries me to the couch. The large windows show the sun setting off in the distance and if I could form coherent thoughts, I would think it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

Peeta sits my down on the couch and kneels before me, pulling my hips to the very edge of the cushion. My face heats up when he pushes up his jersey so he can look over my naked flesh.

He licks his lips again, "You're so fucking gorgeous, babe."

He then returns the vibrator to my clit and soon I am breathing heavily. This is just too much. He looks so sexy looking at my most intimate area with that awed look on his face. After a few minutes, I feel the tip of the vibrator at my entrance and I brace myself for the penetration.

"You're soaked," he tells me.

As if I didn't know that.

"I want you," I tell him, a moan leaving my lips mid-sentence.

Slowly, he brings his mouth to my clit where the vibrator was moments ago. But his mouth is better… it's wet and hot and I cry out at the feeling of his hot breath on me while he slowly pushes the vibrator inside me.

And I'm gone. I think I'm talking, but I have no clue what I'm saying. My eyes are shut tight, my lip tight between my teeth. My breathing is erratic and my heart is racing.

He's going to make me come.

"Peeta, you're going to make me come," I tell him, my voice much higher than usual.

"Hold on, babe," he tells me.

What? Hold onto what?!

"Peeta," I whine.

"Just wait, Katniss."

I groan, but it's replaced with a moan because Peeta pulls the vibrator out of me. He grabs me by the hips and flips me over very quickly. So quickly that I hardly notice I'm on my knees in front of the couch until I feel him—the real him!—between my legs.

"Fuck, Katniss," he growls, nudging my legs apart with his knee, "I love your ass… it's the sexiest ass."

And very quickly, he pushes himself inside me. We both cry out at shoves his cock in deeper and deeper with every thrust.

After a few minutes, I feel that vibration against my clit again and I know Peeta is holding the toy to me.

"Oh my God, Peeta," I gasp as I feel myself clenching around him.

"That's it baby, let it go."

And I do.

And then I do again three more times upstairs in the bed, the shower and against the wall.

And when I'm done, I get on my knees in front of him and he comes down my throat.

I think Sunday will turn out alright. Peeta gave me his jersey and the look he gave me said he was hoping I would wear it, almost as though _he _needed me to wear it for him.

Like I said before, Peeta can be very persuasive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Games Begin

We had a quiet evening together the night before my first game of the season; just the two of us. Katniss made vegetarian spaghetti and it was actually pretty good, considering meat is one of the main elements of most of my meals. We snuggled on the couch and watched one of her favorite movies, _Pretty Woman_. I watched her as she laughed at the funny parts, sighed at the sweet parts and also became a little teary eyed at the appropriate parts. It was interesting for me to watch. She didn't often open up to me, but just in that two hours, I got to see so many different emotions on her face. There were a few times that she caught me watching her and she elbowed me in the ribs. But I continued to watch her anyways. If she was going to advertise her emotions this way then I wasn't going to miss a moment of it.

As we watched the movie—or rather, she watched the movie and I watched her, I started to wonder why she loved this movie so much in the first place. Here she is, a girl with such a sad past. Her parents and sister die when Katniss is younger and she has no one, especially a mother or her sister, to show her how love should be or even how great it could be. Yes, she has talked about her parents falling in love and only having eyes for each other, but I feel as though she's forgotten that sort of loves still exists. Whoever the dick was that basically used her for only sex a few years back was only looking for one thing from her so that was her only experience with a guy. The thought of him made my blood boil. How could someone treat her that way? Especially if they knew about her life and how hurt she was.

I imagine a much younger Katniss learning about fairy tales and true love and there isn't a doubt in my mind that she believed in them at some point in her life. I also think that a small part of her still believes in them.

I had this uncontrollable need and want to take care of her for the rest of her life. And I would do just that if she allowed it. Actually, I would probably do it even if she didn't allow it.

She ended up falling asleep with her head in my lap after the movie while I watched _espn_. I smiled to myself thinking about how much I knew she couldn't stand watching this channel, but she never once complained about it. She just showed me by falling asleep quickly. After turning the TV off, I carefully lifted her head off my lap and stood before turning to face her and lifting her up into my arms, one arm under her knees and one around her back. She shifted a little at being moved, but otherwise stayed asleep. I carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom and placed her on her side of the bed carefully. She still wore a tank top and shorts, but we usually slept naked together so I slowly slid her shorts down her thin legs and pulled her tank top carefully over her head before pulling the blanket over her naked form. I smile as she moans in her sleep and shifts to get comfortable, all the while staying fast asleep.

After stripping from my own clothes, I take my place at the other side of the bed, closest to the door. As soon as I'm under the covers with her, Katniss seems to join herself right close to me, her head finding my shoulder and her arms around my waist. I can faintly see her Mellark jersey hanging over the chair in the corner and I smile to myself while thinking of the other night when I gave that to her along with the vibrator and multiple orgasms. My cock twitches as I think about her mouth around me after I was inside her for a second and third time that evening. I look down at her and see that she's smiling slightly in her sleep and I hope that she is dreaming about me.

From this angle, I can clearly see the scar that stretches from her neck all the way down her shoulder blade and I push the bed sheet down to see that the scar continues onto her lower back. I slowly trace my middle finger from the bottom of the scar and up to where it ends on her beautiful neck. She's so amazingly beautiful and she has no idea how much I think so. I could tell her every day and she wouldn't believe me. I continue lightly tracing her scars as my mind shuts down and my eyes begin to droop.

Because as soon as I fall asleep, a future with her is all I'm dreaming about.

_I'm in a newly built house. The interior warm and cozy, looking like something Katniss would decorate herself. The colors are rich tans and browns with some red because she told me when we went to pick out the colors that every Italian girl needed red in her kitchen. She's standing barefoot in the kitchen with her back to me, wearing a summer dress. She's on the phone with someone, but I'm not sure who… I am only enjoying the view._

_Suddenly she turns around, the phone in one hand held to her ear and the frying pan in the other, filled with sautéed peppers and onions and garlic—she's making veggie fajitas for dinner tonight since I requested them. But that's not all… Katniss has a very large and noticeable bump in her stomach and she's glowing like the sun. Her wedding band glimmers in the light of the room as she rotates the pan. _

_My wife is radiant…positively luminous._

_She finally clicks off the phone and sets it down on the counter before bringing her hand to her belly and rubbing it gently._

"_She won't stop kicking tonight," she tells me with a smile, "I bet she'll love my veggie fajitas, just like her daddy does."_

_I laugh at her, "She? What makes you think it's going to be a girl? I bet it's a boy; there hasn't been a female Mellark in five generations."_

_She shrugs, "I can tell, Peeta," she says, "we should really choose a name…"_

_I nod. We've been throwing around names for seven months now since we found out Katniss was pregnant. Her due date is only two weeks away now._

"_Primrose," I suggest quietly, knowing it will provoke several different emotions from her._

_She is quiet while we eat, thinking over my name suggestion if our baby is indeed a girl like she seems to think. It isn't until she's sitting at the table while I wash dishes when she speaks again._

"_Primrose," she says softly._

_I nod, "How about it, baby?"_

"_Primrose," she says again, but her voice is frightened._

"_PRIM!"_

My eyes shoot open at the yelling voice and at the same time I feel a violent kick to my shin. I look over to see Katniss thrashing in her sleep, sweating, kicking and whimpering.

"Baby, wake up."

She pauses, but still doesn't come out of the nasty dream that's keeping her.

"Katniss, baby, come on, it's just a dream."

"Katniss!"

Her eyes shoot open and meet mine after adjusting to the surroundings. She's breathing hard, crying and shaking. I open my arms and pull her to me, laying her back down and pulling the sheets tightly around us again.

"You're okay, baby," I tell her as she cries, "It's alright, just a nightmare."

She starts sucking in sharp breaths as if she's trying to make herself stop crying, but it just makes it worse.

"Shhhhh, babe, it's okay, let it out."

After a few minutes she's starting to calm down and her breathing is getting back to normal.

"I-I'm sorry," she tells me with a hiccup.

I push her shorter hairs from her damp face and shake my head, looking directly into her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, please," I tell her, "It was a dream, Katniss, it's okay."

She looks up at me from under her long eyelashes and then her eyes land on my lips. She looks from only a moment before connecting her lips with my own softly and slowly. It takes me a moment to respond because her lips are so soft against mine; it must be because she was crying.

I want to kiss her back so badly, but I feel as though I could easily take advantage of this situation. I want her to forget the pain, I want to take away all her pain or at least ease it for a while. I would give anything to make her feel good right now.

My self-control is wearing down when her tongue brushes across my lips and suddenly I'm hovering over her. When I realize this, I straighten up, pulling myself away from her, but she only comes with me. Her lips are still connected with mine and her arms are tightly wrapped around my shoulders.

"Peeta, please," she pleads against my mouth, "make love to me."

I blink once when she says the word.

Love.

Make love to me.

That's what I've been doing all along, but this is the first time Katniss has suggested it… in those words anyways.

Hearing her say it is overwhelming and I am more than willing to comply with her wishes.

"I would do anything to take the pain away, baby," I tell her, gripping her hip tightly and laying her back down into the mattress, "I don't want you to be scared. I hate when you're sad… I want to take that all away."

"Then make love to me," she whimpers softly, "Please."

My mouth connects with hers again and I slowly feel any and every part of her skin that I can reach. I want to take my time with this and my mouth will not leave hers tonight.

When my fingers are at her center, she's breathing heavily again and her hips are rising and falling with the rhythm of my administrations. When I feel that she's ready for me, I have to grip onto the steel vines of her headboard in order to ground myself. This openness and closeness I just experienced with Katniss has opened up a completely new intimacy for us and I'm taking full advantage of it.

I push into her slowly while our lips stay connected.

"Feel it, baby," I tell her, "Feel me."

Her breath hitches at my words and she is forced to take her mouth off of mine for a moment while her mouth falls open slightly and her hips rise to meet mine. I watch as her eyes become hazy and she has to work to keep them open and connected with my own. She seems unable to look away from me too. I continue to pump into her slowly, going deeper and deeper with each thrust and she makes the most amazing high pitched gasp I've ever heard when I hit the deepest part of her. My one hand leaves the headboard and wraps around the nape of her neck.

"Oh, yeah babe," I breathe when I start to feel her clench around me, "I can feel you."

I pull my head up to look into her eyes as we continue moving together. Her eyes are open and looking back into mine and she has the most amazing expression on her face.

She loves me, I know it.

That thought and Katniss' tight, wet and warm walls clenching around me is what makes me lose myself inside her as she breathes my name while she comes too.

I fall asleep still inside her. And Katniss doesn't have another nightmare that night.

(Katniss)

"Katniss Everdeen?"

I turn around to see a man looking expectantly at me. I look at him and he is tall and big, wearing all black and a jacket that says staff on the shoulder. He also has some sort of earpiece wrapped around his ear.

I nod my head once.

"And the rest of you are Annie Cresta, Margaret Undersee and Johanna Mason, correct?"

The girls all nod once just as I did.

We were told to go to gate B and wait there for someone to show us where to go.

"I'm Jeff McBride, but you can call me Brutus," the man tells us, "I am here to escort you to your booths. Miss Cresta and Miss Mason, you are asked to join Mr. Odair's and Mr. Cooper's families in Box 12 and Miss Undersee and Miss Everdeen will be in the largest box we have here at Lucas Oil Stadium, Box number 7, because the Hawthorne family and the Mellark's are both here today. They are looking forward to meeting you."

What? Peeta never said anything about meeting his family!

The man smiles kindly at us and motions for us to follow him.

I try to stay as calm as possible as we follow him. Madge is talking excitedly about Gale's family, who she already met on countless occasions in the last month. Annie looks nervous too, but she's still carrying on a conversation with Jo, who looks calm as a cucumber.

I keep telling myself that everything will be fine. If Peeta's parents are anything like him, then I'm sure they are nice people. I've never been in this kind of situation before and I never really thought I ever would be. Luckily Madge will be there.

Perfect Madge.

I'm positive Peeta's parents will get one look at me and wish that it was Madge they were being introduced to.

"Stop fidgeting, brainless," Jo snaps next to me, "You'll be fine. Besides, it's me that people need to be afraid of, not you."

We arrive at Box 7 and Madge and I say goodbye to Annie and Jo before Brutus leads them down the hallway to find Box 12. Madge knocks on the door softly and it's then we here a loud voice behind it say, "That's the girls! Come in!"

Madge plasters the beauty queen smile on her face and opens the door. And the room is packed with people. There is a large family of tall, tan, dark haired people and an equally large family of strong, stocky, fair-skinned and blond haired people.

It's obvious whose family belongs to each one of our boyfriends, but I'm amazed to see that by my own looks, I would look as though I belonged to Gale's family and with Madge's blond hair and blue eyes, she would look like a cousin to Peeta's family.

But by the way they are all co-mingling, this family is very close. And they should be since Gale and Peeta grew up only a town away from each other and played sports against each other since high school and then playing on the same team with each other since their freshman year at Texas A&M.

"Madge, sweetie!" A large, but very pretty woman comes over and squeezes her into a tight hug.

She has dark hair and light brown eyes and a huge while smile. A man comes up behind her, tall, thin and looks as though he was a professional football player at one time in his life as well. He pats Madge's shoulder fondly.

"Hello, dear," he says in a deep southern voice.

"You must be Katniss Everdeen," another deep southern voice says to my right.

I look to see a man who could be just an older, broader version of Peeta. He has Peeta's same bright blue eyes and dimple in the left side of his smile. He reaches out and grasps my hand in his large one. Even his hands feel the same as Peeta's.

"We've all heard so much about you," he says and I blush, "Peeta doesn't shut up about you when he calls home."

My cheeks feel hot. I really had no idea Peeta actually called home… I mean, I never even thought about it. And he talks about me to his parents? I guess it just sounds so different to me because it's something I don't have the option of doing myself.

"It's great to meet you," I say politely, "Peeta has told me so much about you as well."

He laughs a little, "Well, come meet everyone, and don't be shy. Peeta told us we had to be nice."

I chuckle. Of course, Peeta told them that.

"My name is Matt," Peeta's father says, "This is my wife, Jena."

Jena Mellark is the epitome of southern woman. Her hair is big and curly, she's curvy and a little on the heavy side, but like Gale's mother, she's very pretty. She's dressed in a white Mellark Colt's jersey and the Colt's blue colored capris. Her freshly pedicured toes are Colt's blue and white with horseshoes and the number 10 in every other toe. Her hands were equally decked out with blue nails and a huge diamond on her ring finger that made me wonder just how wealthy Peeta's family was.

"Hi Katniss," she says loudly, beaming at me, "well, you're even prettier than Peeta told us!"

I feel my face heat up even more.

"And these are Peeta's brothers," Matt continues, "Cody, Kyle and Parker."

Cody, who looks the oldest of the three, smiles and waves. He's tall, maybe taller than Peeta and he wears glasses and he has a book open in his lap.

Kyle is shorter and stocky. He smiles and nods at me. I vaguely remember Peeta mentioning that Kyle wrestles in high school back home.

And Parker is clearly the youngest. He looks as though he's going through that phase where you can't buy shoes fast enough because he just keeps growing. He's a little awkward, but waved in my direction anyway.

Everyone of Peeta's family members are dressed in Colt's colors and it's very clear that they are all proud of their oldest brother and son.

"And the Hawthorne's," Jena says, pointing over to Madge, who is still visiting with Gale's parents, "We always ride up together—they've got a great mobile home! Sometimes, Peeta and Gale fly us up if our weeks get too busy to drive, but we manage to make it to most games."

I smile and nod.

"Peeta said you were shy," she continues, patting the seat next to hers, "Come and sit, honey, we won't hurt you. My son is happier than he's ever been and I want to get to know the girl who made that happen."

I take the seat next to her, right in front of the large window. My mouth drops open at the view before me; the large field is packed with both white and blue uniforms and also black and orange players.

"Can you see him?" Jena asks me, pointing to the left end zone, where there are Colt's players running through their plays, both offense and defense.

I'm searching every jersey for the number 10, but I can't spot him anywhere. I stand to get a better look.

A wide smile stretches across my face when I see him.

"I see him!" I say loudly, "right there!"

I'm not paying any attention to anyone else other than Peeta Mellark on the field, but if I was, I might notice the smiles that Peeta's parents exchange with each other. They have just confirmed that the girl they just met truly does return the feelings Peeta has had for her in the last year. They both silently agreed, with one look, that this girl was the right one for their son. And as a family with four stinky and temperamental boys, they were very happy to gain a daughter.

Throughout the game, Jena asks me about myself, but never asks any questions about my family. The boys are all watching the game excited, yelling out when a referee makes a bad call and wincing when Peeta takes a nasty hit. When Peeta does get hit by someone from the other team, Jena and I are also pulled from our conversation and wait for him to get off the ground again before continuing.

"You look as though you could be from another country, Katniss, your skin is just so beautiful and your hair—are you Italian or maybe Greek?"

"Uh, yes, Italian, actually," I tell her, "M-my mother was a foreign exchange student and she met my father in college. But my mother was blond and had blue eyes, like my sister, but somehow, I look like my grandmother, Cozette—or so I've heard—I never actually met her."

"What a pretty name, Cozette…" Jena continues, "And Katniss is pretty too. What is it from?"

"It's a flower…" I tell her and then I chuckle, "My sister's name was Primrose. My father was a Botanist—he taught the subject to college students before-before he died."

I can't believe I just said that… to someone I just met. I had never even told Madge, Annie or Jo these things. What is it with these Mellark's who can so easily get me to open up?

Jena smiles sadly at me, "We were so sorry to hear about the accident… it hurt Peeta so badly. I suppose it brought back some bad memories for him. He felt so terrible after his accident in high school," she shakes her head, "He was in such big trouble… and I don't think he's drank a drop of alcohol since…" she says softly and I snap my head so quickly in her direction so quickly that I almost fall off my chair.

"P-Peeta was in an accident?"

"Ohhh, he didn't tell you about it?"

Jena shifts a little in her chair, clearly uncomfortable.

"He was in high school and went out with some friends," she explained, "Katniss, I don't want this to change how you feel about him… he's different now and he's a good man. He's my son and he's mad mistakes, but I promise you, he's a damn good man."

I look at her face, tears filling her eyes. I nod once.

"He was drinking and so was his friend," she tells me, "Peeta drove them home, but ended up crashing his truck into a tree… Peeta lived, obviously, but Jake died. Peeta hasn't been the same since; he's better. He's so much better."

I don't realize I'm crying until Jena grabs my hand, but I quickly take my hand away. I get up from my seat so quickly that I trip over the leg, but I manage to catch myself before falling to the floor.

I hear all the Mellark's and Madge calling my name… begging me to come back, but I run.

I run as fast as I can until I run right into Brutus.

"Miss Everdeen, is everything alright?"

I shake my head and try to wipe away the thick tears that have spilled down my cheeks.

"I-I have to go."

I don't wait for a response and I continue running.

It's a hot August day and I'm sweating like crazy, but I don't care.

I run and I do not look back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I deeply apologize for leaving you all hanging like that… but I promise it will all be worth it in the end ;)**

**Hang in there… we're almost to the happily ever after (with a few more shocking revelations on the way).**

Chapter 11

"_Hey, it's me,"_ his voice his tired and sad; _"I was hoping we could talk. I know I screwed up here, but-but I would really like a chance to explain, Katniss. I really need to explain it all to you… I'm so sorry that you heard all this from my mother. Please, just give me a call back… Please."_

"_It's-it's me again… Katniss," _there's a long pause this time and his voice is barely audible_, "I know Jo told me to give you space, and-and I don't deserve anything from you, but I'm asking you to please call me back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, please Katniss."_

There have been twelve others just like this, not to mention the thirty text messages. But it isn't until six days later where his sad voice turns into something else.

"_This isn't fair, Katniss," _he sounds agonized, like he's the one in pain, "_I'm reaching out here, I need to explain things. I'm asking you to please, please call me or-or text or anything. I will do anything here, Katniss, please. I don't even know if you're okay, Madge says you haven't been eating. Katniss, please, I know that what I did—what I did, it hurts you, but Katniss, if you won't listen to anything else, please take care of yourself. I beg you."_

"_I never meant to hurt you—that's the last thing I ever wanted to do, that's why I hadn't told you… I know you've been hurt—just like this before and if-if I was a better person, Katniss, I would just leave you alone… I feel as though I'm only hurting you more, but I'm—I just can't stop. I need you, Katniss."_

It's been six days since I've seen him, since his own mother told me his deepest and darkest secret.

I'm back to my old routine, except this is more extreme than before. I'm at the zoo long before the sun sets and I'm working at the club until bar time every night. It makes things easier when I'm constantly moving. Except, once again… I'm not really moving. I'm floating through this life again.

And Madge is right. I can't eat. My head is pounding and I have this nauseous feeling all the time.

With every phone call, I listen to the message as soon as he leaves it. I read the texts over and over again as I cry, wishing he was with me. To hold me, to keep me safe… to love me.

I miss him.

I love him.

But I fucking hate him too.

I told him about my parents and about Prim and he sits there and makes me feel better with his words, his lips and his body, but he never once mentioned the fact that he caused an accident that killed someone else.

He put me up in that fucking apartment, which I had just started to love.

And now I hate my own home too.

As I walk to the zoo early this morning, my thoughts go back and forth.

I love him. I hate him. I love him. I hate him.

It's not until halfway down the canal that I feel the most painful feeling in my left side. It causes me to fall to my knees and suddenly I'm breathing heavily and sweating. I close my eyes and just sit on the sidewalk for just a moment, but when I open them again, everything around me is blurry. My head is spinning.

"Ma'am, ma'am, are you okay?"

Before my back hit the pavement and my eyes closed, I saw a young girl calling me, asking me if I was okay.

(Peeta)

"_Hey, it's Katniss, sorry I can't come to the phone, but leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible…"_

I take a deep breath as I hear the beep.

"_Katniss, uh-this is the last time I'm going to-going to call. I just wanted you to know that-that you are and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry for hurting you, it was never… never what I intended. But before I say goodbye, I need you to know that I-I love you, Katniss. I love you so much that I'm letting you go… I'm sorry… Goodbye."_

I hang up the phone one last time.

I'm on the couch in my dark and cold hotel room. I haven't been able to sleep since the last night I slept with Katniss in her bed, where it was warm and where she was with me.

My hand goes through my hair and when I realize I have tears on my cheeks, I quickly wipe them away.

That was by far the hardest thing I've ever done, just telling her goodbye. But I needed to do it, not only for my own sake, but for hers. She deserves so much better than me anyway.

My phone rings suddenly and I jump to answer it, hoping that it's Katniss, but it's Madge's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey, Madge," I say with absolutely no life in my voice.

"Peeta! Thank God," her voice is panicky and it sounds like she's driving, "Peeta, it's Katniss… something happened on her way to work this morning."

My heart gives a lurch and I'm on my feet, "What? What do you mean? Is she hurt?"

"Yes, but-but I don't know—"

Johanna's voice interrupts her, "For Christ sakes, give me the fucking phone," she says while she takes Madge's phone, "Peeta, we're on our way to the ER at IU. They just called us because they found our numbers in her bag. It-it doesn't sound very good…"

"W-what the fuck happened?"

"Just-just come."

I grab my keys and head out my door, only stopping down the hall when Gale comes out of his room. I don't say a word, but he nods, letting me know that Madge already called him. He follows me down to his car.

I'm frantic on the way to the hospital. Jo didn't explain anything, only said that it doesn't look good. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is Katniss dying? Fuck, and I screwed it all up.

"Try to relax, man," Gale says while parking the car outside the ER, "She's tough, she'll be alright."

"W-we don't even know what happened, Gale."

Gale doesn't say anything else and we both race to the entrance of the ER. A lady at the front desk greets us with a fucking smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I help you with today?"

"Katniss," her name is barely audible when I say it this time so I clear my throat, "Katniss Everdeen, she was brought in because of some accident. Where is she?"

The lady smiles again, "Are you a family member?"

"N-no."

"A spouse?"

My mouth falls open, "No, I'm not her husband, but I'm her… she's my—"

"I'm going to ask you to fill out some information, sir," the lady says, thrusting a clip board at me.

I looked at it briefly, but it looked to have way more questions than I was willing to give the time to answer at this moment.

"I don't have time for this… Where is she? Is she okay?"

"I can't give you any of that information, sir, even if I knew the answers."

I stared at the woman smiling up at me from her desk until I heard the commotion down the hall.

"Peeta! Gale!"

We both turn to see Madge and Johanna rushing towards us.

"We're here to see Katniss Everdeen," Madge says to the receptionist, "We are her emergency contact."

The lady smiles sweetly again and it makes me sick.

"You can take a seat… Miss Everdeen was admitted around forty minutes ago and the doctors are still with her and they are working hard to figure out what happened while Miss Everdeen was walking to work..."

My stomach drops and I have a sudden urge to throw up. I check the clock on the wall and it reads 5:16. That means that Katniss has been in the ER since 4:30… what the hell was she doing walking to work that early? While it's still dark out, there could be anyone wandering around that early, waiting for a pretty girl to walk by.

I drop into the chair closest to the doors that keep me from seeing her.

My hands run over my face and through my hair as images of a man attacking her… or _men_, which cause my eyes to fill with tears.

Was she in pain? How long did she lay there on the sidewalk of her beloved canal before someone found her and called 9-1-1?

I watched the clock go from 5:16 to 6:30 and then to 7:00. Annie and Finn showed up as well as Cato, who went straight to Jo's side. Johanna paced, Madge cried and held her hands together as if praying to God while Gale rubbed her back and kissed her head every now and then.

When the ER door finally opened, I jumped from my seat and stood face to face with who I would assume was the doctor working on Katniss.

"Katniss…" my voice is rough and urgent, "is she okay? Can we see her?"

The doctor smiled softly, "Katniss is well, but has some recovery ahead of her," the doctor says carefully, "Are any of you Miss Everdeen's family members?"

I shake my head, "h-her family died a-a few years ago."

"But we were called," Madge says, "We are her emergency contact."

"We're her family," Jo says quickly.

The doctor nods and takes a seat across from Madge and Gale while Jo moves in beside Madge. I find myself unable to move until I know for certain that Katniss is alright.

"I'm Dr. Aurelius," he says while resting his arms on his thighs, "Katniss was experiencing some dizziness and nausea this morning while walking to work, as a witness states," the doctor explains, "It's also apparent that she has not had a proper diet in the last week or so and has been under a lot of stress, which caused, uh, problems with her condition… There was some internal and vaginal bleeding which, given her lack of proper nutrition, Katniss was weak and passed out while walking to work. When she hit the ground, she hit her head and received a concussion in doing so."

"H-her condition?" Madge asks.

Dr. Aurelius purses his lips and looks to me, "Peeta Mellark?"

I stand up a little straighter at being addressed directly by the doctor, "Y-yes, sir?"

"When Katniss was brought in, she was saying your name over and over again… I can only assume that, well, that you are her boyfriend?"

I look to Madge and Jo for guidance on this one. A week ago, I would have answered without thinking but now… now I'm not sure what Katniss wants me to be.

Madge gives a weak smile and Jo nods once.

"I am her boyfriend," I reply, turning back to look at the good doctor.

"Come with me, please."

I nod and follow him through the doors that lead me to Katniss. He stops at a closed door and I can feel her… she's right behind this door.

"Peeta, I'm going to be quite frank here, but I need the answers…"

I nod slowly.

"Are you and Katniss sexually active in your relationship?"

What the fuck does that have to do with her concussion? But the doctor also said she had some bleeding?

"D-did I hurt her?" I ask in panic, "We are, I mean… it's been about six-seven days since, uh, the last time."

"And how long have you been sexually active together?"

I think back, "uh, around two months, I think."

Dr. Aurelius nods, "This is going to be quite a shock for you, Peeta, but Katniss will need all the support she can get with this."

I nod again, trying hard to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Katniss has experienced what we call a Heterotopic Pregnancy."

I cough on the air that I suddenly inhaled, "Pregnancy? She-she's having a baby?"

"I'm afraid that a heterotopic pregnancy is a different than a common pregnancy. This is when multiple gestations occur, where there is an ectopic pregnancy present at the same time as a potentially viable intrauterine pregnancy. In other words, one fetus was implanted into the fallopian tube which is what made Katniss ill. A baby cannot survive within the fallopian tube," he pauses while I soak all this in, "We had to perform emergency surgery this morning to remove the fetus in the fallopian tube, I'm very sorry."

He waits for me to let him know when to continue. All this information is so incredibly sudden.

"So, Katniss was pregnant, but-but the baby was growing in the tube and that's what caused all this?"

The doctor nods once, "She's doing very well and so is the fetus that survived inside the uterus."

My head snaps back to meet his face, "She's still? You mean, she's—oh my God."

The doctor has a small smile on his face as he looks me in the eye and says, "Katniss is pregnant, Peeta, and you're going to be a father."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Katniss Thalia Everdeen, you get your butt back here right now!"_

_My mother's voice is loud, she is Italian after all and it carries through the house and onto the front porch where all my toys are. _

_I like playing on the porch. I can see people driving by; sometimes they even honk their horns at me, sometimes they wave. In our small town, everyone knows everyone, even me—the year old Everdeen girl._

_I'm playing with my Barbie dolls today. Normally, I played out in the yard. I liked catching bugs and insects and Mama would help me keep them in mason jars. I also like to spin in circles on the tire swing. But today was a rainy day and Mama said I had to stay on the porch so I don't get wet._

_I pretend I can't hear her, because I know exactly what she's upset about. But as I hear her footsteps get a little closer, I start to bite my lip. When I see her feet standing right in front of where I'm sitting, I put on the most innocent face as I look up at her._

_Even at six years old, I know my mother is the most beautiful woman in the world. Maybe I'm biased or maybe it's because Daddy says so… and Daddy is right about everything._

_She's tall, thin and blond. Her long hair is tied back in its usual braid down her back. She has blue eyes, and they're the brightest color I've ever seen. Her hands are at her hips and she taps her foot and that's when I know I'm going to get it this time._

_She takes a breath and kneels down to face me. This is how Mama always talked to me._

"_Katniss Thalia, did you wear your Mama's wedding dress again?"_

_For one brief second, I consider lying to her, but Daddy says it's not good to lie. I must always be truthful, even if it hurts. And Daddy also says that if someone really loves another than even a hurtful lie will be forgiven._

_I look down at Barbie, away from Mama's prying eyes, and I nod once._

"_Sweetheart, someday… hopefully a long, long, long time from now," she smiles at me, "you will have your own wedding dress. And its okay if you want to play dress up, but my dress is very special to me, you know, love?"_

_I nod. Mama's said all this before. Great Grandma Thalia made this dress, Grandma Coletta wore it and my own Mama wore this dress… and someday I wanted to wear it too._

_At six years old, of course, I never thought I would ever see that same shade of blue in another's' eyes… ever again. _

The first thing that comes to me is my ability of smell. It's really strong, but not quite unpleasant. There's something unfamiliar, definitely, but then there's something else… something wonderful. It is the most familiar smell to me in the world.

My feeling comes next; the sheets are sort of scratchy and I feel as though I'm dressed in a paper gown. My toes tingle, my nose itches and there's something very warm wrapped around my left hand.

Hearing; I keep hearing all these buzzing noises.

There's a gentle humming noise too and every once in a while I hear a quiet beep. I've heard these noises on TV shows before.

And then I hear voices.

"She's about seven weeks now, almost eight," a man's voice was saying, "so it's still very early, but if she takes care of herself from here on out then I see no reason that this one shouldn't be a healthy baby."

"And-and what about, uh, in the future?"

The second voice seems vaguely familiar to me, just like the familiar smell and I have a feelings they are connected.

"For future pregnancies, you mean?"

The other voice doesn't respond but the first one continues.

"The surgery performed was non-invasive and fairly simple. The fetus inside the tube was still only small enough that no damage was done to the rest of the fallopian tube or any other vital reproductive organs. You and Katniss will be able to have more children, should you wish."

Just when that familiar voice was about to respond, I am tugged under again, unable to smell, feel or hear a thing.

_I loved Prim the very moment that Mama and Daddy told me I was going to be a big sister. And then I met her… and I knew that nothing would ever be as important as my baby sister was. _

_She was absolutely perfect._

_We played together a lot, even though I was five years older than her. I always shared my toes and let her have the last of the ice cream because it was unbearable to see her sad._

_I'm ten and Prim is five and Daddy just finished reading us a bedtime story when I noticed Primmy was asleep already in her bed next to my own. Without thinking, I get out of bed and walk over to hers and pull the blankets up and around her shoulders so she doesn't get cold. I've seen Mama do this a hundred times and I bend over and kiss my sisters forehead after pushing back her blond bangs. Then I go back over to my own bed and crawl under the covers. Daddy pulls my own covers around my shoulders and kisses my forehead too._

"_You'll be a wonderful mother someday, love," he tells me as he reaches over me to turn off the lamp._

My senses return once again and this time I can put a name to that familiar voice I heard earlier.

"I hope you wake up soon," the voice is saying, "I know you're tired, you should be, but I want to see those eyes, baby."

There's a long pause as I listen to him breathe. His face is pretty close to mine I think and I can still feel the warmth of his hand surrounding my own.

"I wish I could talk to you like this when you're awake, but the truth is… the truth is that I'm still so ashamed. I thought that I could start over and forget and for a while there, I did. What I did… God, what I did to Jake and to his family. They've forgiven me and I go visit them when I go back to Texas, but God, Katniss… when I met you and got to know you, you were so hurt. I saw how badly you were hurt because of someone- someone like me and- and it's so selfish but I just didn't want you to see me that way. To look at me like I'm the one who hurt you and your family."

His voice is sad and I can barely hear him, but because he's so close me, I hear every word.

Don't be sad, Peeta, please don't be sad.

I want to say it out loud, but I can't. My eyes just will not open. I want to see him.

"For-for years, Katniss, I wanted to trade places with Jake…"

My heart rips apart at the thought of it.

"He was so great, baby, you probably would have liked him… all the girls did and he was funny as hell. We had some good times back then. I only wish he was here now. I wish I could take it all back and make a different decision, but I can't. I can only move forward and I can only control what can happen next…"

"And what I'm going to do is take care of you, Katniss…" he goes on, relaxing me with his words as well as making my heart beat faster, "If you can even look at me when you wake up, or if you even want me in the same room, I will be here. I will take care of you and our baby."

I feel the warmth from his hand leave my own hand until I feel his large quarterback hand splayed across my tummy.

"You're going to be so beautiful."

_Suddenly I'm in the backseat of a small car, Peeta is driving and another handsome teenage boy is sitting in the passenger's seat. They are laughing and the music is loud, too loud that my head is pounding with the bass._

_Peeta swerves a little and Jake laughs._

"_You drunk, Peet?"_

_Peeta shrugs and continues down the road, but Jake keeps talking._

"_Dude, you're gonna get it, I just know it! Any D1 school would be lucky as hell to have you on their team. I'm telling you, man, you have to pick A&M… fuck Tennessee and fuck Stanford and all those other offers, man. Go to A&M, throw the damn ball and join the NFL draft, make the big bucks and find a chick, marry her, knock her up a few times and live a happy life."_

_Peeta chuckles and looks over at Jake, "What about you, man? What are you gonna do?"_

_Jake laughs but never gets a chance to answer because Peeta's eyes never left his friend. His eyes didn't see the sign for the sharp corner coming up and the large oak tree that stood just off the shoulder._

_And Jake never got to see his best friend do everything he asked of him._

"Are you going to marry her?"

Jo's voice comes out of nowhere and I'm suddenly awake again. But not really awake because my damn eyes still will not open for me.

Both of my hands are warm this time, but the warmth isn't coming from large rough football hands. Two smaller hands that feels well manicured.

"You really should, you know?" That's Madge's voice.

"I would do anything, as long as she wanted me," he responds.

"She wants you," Jo assures him.

Thank you, Jo, I think to myself.

"She loves you, Peeta," Madge tells him.

"She's going to be an awesome mom, isn't she?" He says to them and I can see the smirk on his face with my eyes closed.

"You'll be a good dad, too, Peet," says a deep voice from my left and I'm not positive but I think it's Gale.

_I'm sleeping in a large bedroom in the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It's an old house, but Peeta and I fixed it up after we bought it together a few months ago._

_The bed is warm and the windows are thrown open because that's the way Peeta likes it. He likes to hear the sounds of the crickets, frogs and grasshoppers in the fields that surround our home. _

_It took me a while to get used to the heat in Texas and even now, early Autumn, the heat is almost unbearable. But that could also be because I'm the size of a beached whale with our second child on the way._

_I wake up to the sound of Peeta singing to our daughter Thalia… I can hear him over the baby monitors that I still insist on having in her room even though she'll turn three in April._

_The sound gets better and better as my bare feet pad their way down the hall and into Thalia's bedroom, where Peeta holds her in his lap in the rocking chair. She's still sound sleep._

_After being married to me for that same number of years, Peeta has learned a few Coldplay songs and has sang 'Strawberry Swing' to our little girls since she was still growing inside me, and she's always loved hearing him sing it, even if his voice wasn't that wonderful._

"_I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" I ask him quietly after he places Thalia back in her bed and under the covers._

_He smiles at me, as if he knew I was standing there watching him this entire time. My husband doesn't miss a thing. He kisses Thalia twice and says 'I love you, baby' before making his way over to me._

_He wraps his strong arm around me before pulling me out of the room and pulling Thalia's door halfway closed behind us._

"_I missed you and Thalia, baby, so much," he tells me, pulling me into our own bedroom and closing the door._

_When the door is closed, Peeta pushes me gently against the wall. Everything is gentle when I'm pregnant, but when I'm not, Peeta likes to get a little rough and with these raging hormones, sometimes I prefer rough Peeta._

"_I missed you," he tells me again before putting his lips on mine and rubbing my small baby bump for a moment before reaching around me and placing his hands on my ass._

_The rest of the night isn't wasted. _

_Peeta makes love to me slowly at first… because he just needs to feel me around him. But then, after making me come once, he leans back on his heels and pulls me onto him so he's so, so… soooo deep inside me. And I come again, and again before he does._

"Come on, baby, wake up for me," he's saying.

And I want to. I want to see him so badly.

I need to tell him that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for running out on his family… I'm sorry for judging him and hating him for the last week because of my own insecurities.

Peeta is different and what he did all those years ago was his fault, but this Peeta is different now. And so, so incredibly good.

"Katniss, wake up, baby."

And my eyes finally open to his beautiful blue ones.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I'm sitting in the chair that the nurses brought in for me. I'm the only one left… everyone else just left long enough to get a meal, promising to bring me something back since I refused to leave Katniss alone.

She's still laying flat on her back, sound asleep. My head is lying on her thigh in a position that I watch her face for any movement. My left hand is still connected to hers and my right hand is still splayed across her tummy where my child grows inside her.

It's already almost 7:00 so she's been asleep for twelve hours.

But my head snaps us the moment I feel her fingers twitch.

"Katniss, baby?"

Her eyelids flutter slightly.

"Come on, baby, wake up."

And her eyes snap open.

(Katniss)

"Peeta," I say his name like a gasp.

I don't know where I am. It's obvious I'm in a hospital, but I don't know why.

"Peeta," I say again because he's right in front of me and he's the only thing I recognize in this room.

He's on his feet immediately and reaching for me, touching my face softly.

"It's okay, babe, you're okay," he tells me, a worried expression on his face, "You're safe, Katniss."

He holds onto me tightly, but he's holding back, I can already tell. He's being too gentle with me.

"Peeta, what's going on? What happened?"

He pulls back a little and presses the call button on my bedside.

"I think its best if the doctor tells you, Katniss," Peeta says before sitting back down in the chair, but he never takes his hand off mine.

I stare at him for the next few minutes, but he won't look at me. I don't think I've ever seen Peeta this nervous before and it only worries me.

"Peeta, look at me," I say, not recognizing my voice.

He looks at me again, but reluctantly, and then I see why. His eyes are filled with unshed tears.

"Peeta," as soon as I say his name, he brings my hand to his lips and a single tear falls down his cheek.

"I'm just happy you're awake, baby."

Before I can say anything else there's a soft knock on the door and a nurse and a doctor walks in. The doctor looks familiar, like a talked to him earlier today, but I don't quite remember.

"Glad to see you're awake, Katniss," the doctor says, taking a seat on the other side of me.

I glance at Peeta and his tears are wiped away and he smiles weakly at me.

"I'm Dr. Aurelius and this morning you were brought in by ambulance, Katniss, do you remember anything about this morning?"

I think about it for a moment and I suddenly do.

"Y-yes, I was walking to work, along the canal like every morning and then I felt… weird, dizzy and, um, just sort of sick."

Peeta squeezes my hand. Although I'm not sure if he's really trying to reassure me or if he's only nervous himself.

"You've been under a great deal of stress?" the doctor continues, "Peeta explained to me that the two of you met about two months ago, is that right?"

I nod.

"And he also explained that the relationship was new for you, is that right?"

I nod again, "I'm sorry, but-but what does this have to do with anything?"

The doctor takes a breath, "Katniss, you're about seven weeks pregnant."

(Peeta)

I watch Katniss' reactions closely as Dr. Aurelius explains her condition and I'm surprised to see that she keeps her face pretty neutral. It's not until he's completely finished explaining that she opens up with a million questions, which makes me smile.

"So-so we lost one, but-but there's another? I'm really—I'm going to have a baby? I haven't really had the symptoms… and is it my fault? I mean, I was the one who was so stressed out and if I knew then I would've tried to- to, I don't know… relax and then it would've been alright, right?"

Dr. Aurelius shakes his head as I reach for Katniss' face to try and calm her down.

"No, no… shhhh, Katniss, it's not your fault," I tell her softly in her ear.

"Peeta is right, Katniss," Dr. Aurelius agrees, "A heterotopic pregnancy simply happens without explanation. The stress you were under made the pain of the fetus in your fallopian tube more severe, but we were able to remove the fetus without damaging the tube or affecting the fetus that is growing in your uterus."

I watch Katniss nod slowly, taking it all in, just as I was doing almost thirteen hours ago.

"So-so what now?"

"Well, first I think there are some things that the two of you should talk over," the doctor says carefully, "then, I suggest choosing a doctor in obstetrics. Right away, you should start taking prenatal vitamins and you should seriously consider taking a break from one of your jobs… Peeta tells me that you are a hard worker and it would be best if your body was under less physical stress as well as emotional stress, Katniss."

"I'll let you two talk things over for a while, Katniss," Dr. Aurelius tells her as he stands up from his seat, "I would like it if you would stay just tonight and you should be well enough to go home tomorrow, but in a wheel chair… and you should take the next week off from work completely because your incision needs to heal as well as your concussion."

"Can she have something to eat, Doctor?" I ask immediately.

Katniss looks far too thin, thinner than she was a week ago and the grey under her eyes makes her look tired and weak.

"Something light, I think," The doctor agrees with a smile, "And start on those prenatal vitamins as soon as possible."

I nod quickly and grab my phone from my pocket as Dr. Aurelius leaves the room. As I chose Gale's number, I watch the nurse take Katniss vitals and ask questions about her pain level.

"Peeta… everything okay?" Gale answers my call.

"Yeah, she woke about an hour ago," I tell him and I listen as he tells the others in the background, "Can you bring something for us to eat? She looks hungry…"

"Yeah, of course, we're at Panera," he tells me.

I hold the phone away from me and turn to Katniss, "babe, what do you want from Panera?"

She smiles softly at me, "soup, I think."

I kiss her hand again before returning to my phone call.

"Gale, we'll take some veggie soup and I'll take a turkey sandwich with mine."

"And a raspberry lemonade for me!" Katniss pipes up quickly and I look at her and the first real smile of the day appears on my face.

I chuckle, "And Katniss would like raspberry lemonade."

(Katniss)

My hospital room was filled with people about fifteen minutes ago, but now it's only Peeta and I again. Madge, Jo, Gale, Cato, Finn and Annie were all here. They are all happy for our news, but saddened at the loss of one. Madge had gone over to the pharmacy and picked out the best brand of prenatal pills for me to start on immediately. I ate most of my soup before feeling very tired again and that's when the rest of them left.

Peeta sits in the chair next to me, rubbing my hand with his and looking at me with a dreamy expression on his face.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

He shakes his head, "are you happy, Katniss?"

I think about his question for a while before answering. Am I happy?

And then I realize that I really am happy. I've actually never been this happy before… well maybe when Mom and Dad and Prim were around. I think about the strange dreams I had while sleeping after my surgery and it's those hidden thoughts that remind me of how I was raised. How my parents taught me to love, forgive and grow.

And then I remember…

"You were talking to me… when I was asleep," I tell Peeta, "You told me about Jake and-and how you felt afterwards."

He looks nervous now.

"You told me… you said, 'I can only move forward and I can only control what happens next'," I tell him, my eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I'm so, so sorry for ignoring you, Peeta, I should have let you explain… it's just that I was so mad at you for not telling me yourself… I promise you that it's not you that I was afraid of, it's not what you did. You made a mistake and I know you're sorry—Peeta, since I've known you, I've learned that you don't drink, not a single drop… you donate tons of money to charities that support families that have lost someone due to alcohol abuse and drunk driving."

His eyebrows rise at that information, "How'd you know that?"

"It was on Sportscenter one night," I tell him sheepishly, admitting that I watched his TV shows this week in order to feel closer to him, even when I couldn't call him back.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"My point is, Peeta, that you are not that person anymore… Yes, you did it and you lived with it, you made your life and many others, including my own, so, so much better."

There's a pause.

"Jake would be proud of you."

His head snaps up at me and his eyes are filled with tears again, but they don't fall and he doesn't say anything for a while.

But he does help me move over to the edge of the bed and he crawls in beside me, holding me tighter than he ever has before.

"I missed you, Katniss," he tells me.

I wanted to tell him that I missed him too, but a thought suddenly startles me.

"Peeta! It's-it's Saturday!"

"No, baby, it's Friday, you're ahead of time," he says, chuckling and snuggling closer to me.

"But didn't you go to training today? The game is on Sunday and it's-it's in… where is it again?"

"Cleveland," Peeta groans, "I'm going to stay with you though."

"No… Peeta, you're the quarterback."

"It's still preseason, babe, it'll be okay."

"I was thinking I could use a road trip though and Cleveland isn't that far."

Peeta snorts, "In a wheel chair? You heard the doctor, you're taking it easy. And you're quitting that job at the club, in fact, if I didn't know how much you loved the zoo then I would tell you to quit that job too."

I hum my agreement, too tired to answer.

"But I would love to go to Cleveland… I missed your last game, you know."

(Peeta)

Katniss is cleared to go home the next morning. Madge and Jo arrive to pick us up and after buckling Katniss into her seatbelt myself, we ride back to their apartment. Katniss, ever so stubborn, tries to push herself in her wheelchair, but I insist on pushing her.

"Doctor's orders, Katniss," I tell her, with a little bite behind my words so she knows I mean business.

She scowls and crosses her arms in her lap as I push her into the elevator. Once she's settled comfortably on the couch, she finally convinces me that I should probably go to the training center and throw a ball for a while before our game tomorrow in Cleveland.

"Alright, two hours then I will be back," I tell her, kissing her forehead.

"Good, I'm going to get a back," she tells me.

I must give her a look because she continues, "The girls are here," she relaxes me, "I will leave the door open, even. And then I'm packing an overnight bag because I'm going to Cleveland."

"And you'll follow us on the bus," I demand, smirking.

When I get to the training center, my throwing coach is waiting for me. Gale, Cato and Finnick were able to explain to Haymitch where I was yesterday and that I wouldn't be in until Katniss was able to go home.

"How's sweetheart doing?" he asks me as I change into my practice gear.

"She's much better… thanks for letting me have yesterday off, Haymitch," I tell him.

He grunts a response, "So you're going to be a daddy? Well, congrats."

I snort, "Thanks, I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

"Ah, never does… not even when their teenagers."

I know Haymitch is raising two kids on his own, after his wife died of cancer a few years ago.

"When do I get to meet her?" he asks me.

"Tonight maybe, or tomorrow," I tell him, "She's riding to Cleveland with a few friends and coming to the game tomorrow. She's weak and she's supposed to be in a wheelchair all week so she doesn't hurt the stitches from her surgery."

For the next couple hours as I'm throwing, I think constantly about asking Katniss to marry me.

A large part of me just wants to ask her. I want to marry her. But I also don't want her to think I'm only asking her to marry me because she's having my baby.

But should I ask her? What would she say?

Even on the bus that night on the way to Cleveland, I am going back and forth about the decision to ask her to marry me or not. And as soon as we arrive at the hotel, we check in and I push Katniss in her wheelchair to my room for the night since Madge is staying with Gale and Jo with Cato.

Once we're in our room, I help Katniss get ready for bed, even though she insists on doing it all herself. I help her into one of my large t shirts and she pushes her own sweatpants down her legs until she is left in her little green boy shorts. And I can't help but lick my lips.

"Peeta," she says and her voice is so soft that I look up from her legs to her face, "I won't break," she tells me, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pushing it up.

Oh, God… She wants me and I'm supposed to make sure she's taking care of herself, not making love to her uncontrollably because it's been a week since the last time I've felt her around me.

"Baby, we can't," I tell her, taking her hand and kissing it, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't…"

"I might," I insist, "If you didn't just have surgery, Katniss, I would—oh, God, I would take those clothes off of you and you wouldn't get any sleep for the entire night," I pause and bend over her to place my forehead against hers, "I would fuck you, Katniss."

She groans softly, her head tilting back, giving me a lovely view of her neck, "Please, Peeta, I want you."

And I snap.

It's those words I needed to hear that first night we were together and just when I need them the most, she gives them to me. My lips are on hers for the first time in one long, painful, excruciating week. She moans as soon as my lips touch hers and I know it's been just as painful for her as it was for me.

"Lay back, baby," I tell her.

She reluctantly pulled away from my mouth and laid back onto the bed like I told her to, her legs spread around my thighs and I'm thankful that these hotel beds are taller than most; it will make things much easier tonight.

I slowly push her shirt up to reveal her breast, which were beautiful and round before but now are gorgeous and seem a little heavier in my hands. I help her get my shirt up and over her head until she's bare before me. I lift my own shirt up and push down my shorts along with my briefs until my erection springs free in front of her, right between her legs.

I kiss her lips one more time before pulling away again.

"Arms up, Katniss," I tell her and she complies immediately, raising her arms and holding them above her head, causing her back to arch and her breast to push forward.

"Are you sensitive?" I ask her as my hand travels her torso, pausing briefly at the sight of her bandage covering the tiny one inch line of stitches from the surgery, until it's between her legs.

She doesn't answer, but her hips thrust forward, telling me everything I need to know.

I kneel down and get a glorious view of her most private area through those green panties, which show me exactly how wet she is for me. She's breathing heavily as I reach for the hem of those panties and drag them down her long legs. Once she's completely naked, I look at her once more to see that she's watching me closely, waiting for my next move.

So I make it; my hands grabbing each thigh and pushing her legs apart until she is spread wide before me and my tongue travels the line of her sweet folds slowly.

"Peeta," she moans at the contact, making my cock jump, "mmm… Peeta, I need you."

I groan into her and pull away only long enough to find her clit before taking it into my mouth. This only causes her to writhe on the bed before me and I have to place my hand softly on her abdomen to calm her.

"Careful, baby," I tell her, silently reminding her of the doctor's orders about taking it easy and also that she's carrying our baby.

She nods, but seems unable to speak; breathing even more heavily as I insert two fingers into her wet heat. And her breath hitches.

"Peeta," she begs, trying to pull me up to her.

And I do. I pull away from her center, licking my lips, until I'm standing before her. My cock stands straight up and reaching my belly button. I watch Katniss as she watches me, her eyes traveling my body and turning a dark shade of gray.

And in this very moment, she has never looked more beautiful. She's naked and glowing like the sun.

She's luminous.

"Marry me, Katniss."

I watch her face carefully as her eyes snap to mine, her mouth falling open.

And then she nods, "Yes," and she smiles, the biggest smile I have ever seen.

We both look at each other for a moment, smiling like idiots, and then the moment ends and she reaches out for me. Once her hand wraps around my cock, my mind goes blank and all I can think about is how badly I need to make my fiancée come around me.

I place my hands under her thighs once more and push them up and apart while she pulls me to her entrance which is the wettest I've ever felt it before.

And suddenly, I'm inside her, pumping into her at a slow pace. Deep and then deeper. She's breathing so hard and making those noises that drive me crazy. She's hot and tight and for some reason it feels so much different this time, being inside her like this.

And I watch us connect as I hold her open for me and thrust deeper and deeper until I see her hand leave the sheets beside her and she's… oh, fuck… she's touching herself while I power into her over and over again.

And she comes.

And so do I.

And afterwards, when I tell her I love her, she says, "I love you too."


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

I started running again around Christmas that year… it was the first time since my last track meet in high school, where my family died on the ride home. Plus, I had just started to grow a baby bump so at first, I was a little unsteady. And Peeta nearly had a heart attack knowing that I was out by myself, but once our doctor assured him that I was well enough for physical activity, he relaxed a bit. Plus, he was happy to see me get back into running.

Peeta and I got married in Texas. It was a small ceremony, but all in all, it was the best day of my life. Well, that is until Thalia Rose was born in April.

It's amazing what motherhood can do to change a person.

She was born at nearly midnight on a Tuesday night and she was gorgeous. And now, five years later, she still is. She scrawny like me, but has fair skin like Peeta that only tans in the summertime. She's got long thick hair the same shade as mine, but what is most noticeable about out little girl is the bright blue of her eyes… the same color as her grandmothers and her fathers.

She also smiles like Peeta and has his same constant calming nature, but still carries the Italian gene and throws a mad temper like me.

And that temper comes out a lot because now she has a little brother that drives her crazy, but also loves the same way I love Prim.

Jacob Matthew was born during football season, on a rainy fall day in Indianapolis. My water broke during one of Peeta's touchdown passes while he was playing that Sunday. It was the most hectic day of my life, but thanks to Jo and Madge and Peeta's parents, I was able to make it to the hospital just in time. Peeta arrived in a hurry right as Dr. May told me to push.

Jake looks exactly like his daddy. Even at two and a half years old, I can tell he's going to be an athlete too. He's tall, strong with curly blond hair and a dimple in his left cheek when he smiles, just like his daddy's. The only things he inherited from me are his grey eyes, scowl and that Italian temper.

We ended up building a house in Texas, out in the middle of nowhere, but close enough to a small town with all the essentials. It's where we call home, but we're in Indianapolis most of the time still.

Since we've been together, Peeta has won the Colt's three Super Bowl Championships. He's happy and the fans and also the team love him. He tells me he wants to retire a Colt eventually, but that's a long time from now.

We are Peeta and Katniss Mellark. He's twenty-nine. I'm twenty-eight. We have two beautiful children.

And I don't know it yet, but at Christmastime this year, we find out that I'm pregnant again.

We are happy and in love… and I am so thankful that I agreed to that one date five years ago.

**A/N: Ahhh… Thank you so very much for all your favorites follows and reviews! And so many PMs about this story. It was so interesting to write and I hope you all loved the ending… I'm sorry, but that's all for this one. **

**A Safe Place will be finished next. I hope to have it updated very soon (by the end of the day, wink wink).**

**I am hoping to write a one-shot based off this story about my version of Annie and Finnick's relationship… Anyone interested?**

**Thanks again and please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
